VeggieTales: Buisness Chaos!
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: While in the process of making their new "Larry-Boy" themed Motion Picture, they hire a new member. A Gourd who gets instantly popular. Larry gets jelious of this new member, but soon has to figure out that this was all just a trap to get hold of VeggieTales and make it give bad messages to Children. Larry has to actually become LarryBoy and save the company before it's too late!
1. The New Production

In This Chapter, Bob, Larry, and the rest of the VeggieTales team talk about their new feature film!

I DO NOT OWN VEGGIETALES OR ANY CHARECTERS IN THE SORT!

* * *

Chapter One: The New Production:

Bob The Tomato was in his office. He looked over to the papers that were about to completely fall off of his desk. He made a grab for them but only saved one. The one Bob saved was a large, yellow, envelope. He examined the envelope and looked inside. The paper he drew out showed a picture of him and Larry on the swings. Around the picture it had a frame that read: "Best Friends." Bob smiled and put the drawing back into the yellow envelope. "Phil," Bib said. "Larry and I are like two peas in a pod. Phil Winklestien, the celery who had recently stopped acting for blockbusters and became full-time at VeggieTales, smiled along with Bob, recognizing the coincidence that they were a Cucumber and a Tomato, not peas.

"Yep," said Bob. "Nothing will be able to bring us apart. Nothing in the entire world." He got up from his seat and went to the door. "Oh," he said. "And Phil, could you please tidy up the desk while I get ready for the meeting?"

"Sure thing Bob," said Phil. He smiled at Bob, who went out through the door. Annie, the small little leek, came up to Bob.

"Um...Mr. Tomato, I mean Bob..." She started to say. Her parents told her to always refer to someone older than them as Mrs, Ms, or Mr. But Bob told her to just call him Bob. "I was told to tell you that Nebby K. Nezzer is going to have to miss the meeting for our next production."

Bob spat out the coffee that he was drinking. "WHAT?" Bob asked. "But it is a new feature film: 'LarryBoy! The Return Of The Bad Apple!'" Bob was right, after the release of "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" fan-mail started pouring in asking if they could please bring LarryBoy to the big-screen. Ms. Achmeetha was given the job to reply to each one with 'It's Coming!' "But Mr. Nezzer is playing the role of LarryBoy's injured uncle...because Mr. Nezzer IS Larry's uncle!"

"Yeah," said Annie. " But Pa Grape told me to tell you that his family is celebrating his birthday today and he won't take "Come back to work" as an option.

Bob rolled his eyes. "Okay...we will put who he will be playing on his desk for him to see tomorrow morning." At that moment they were in the room where they held their "Parts" meeting. Annie and Bob both went in to sit in their seats.

"Am I Late?" a voice said coming from the doorway. Bob and all of the others looked around. It was Larry The Cucumber. He came in with a plunger on the top of his head. He didn't seem to notice it was up there.

"No," said Bob. "Annie and I just got here. What is with the uh...the plunger?"

"Huh?" Larry asked looking around. He looked on top of his head. "Oh!" he said. "Early today I was practicing on my Plunger-Practice for our new movie. You gotta be trained to be a star!"

"Why don't you just use ropes and nets like everyone else?" Petunia Rhubarb asked, as Larry sat down beside her and Bob.

"Larry does all of his own stunts," said Bob. "He is practically LarryBoy himself if you ask me!"

Mr. Lunt looked around. "So...uh...are you going to give us our parts?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Junior said jumping up and down in his seat. "Can I play Ricochet again?" Junior looked very excited.

"Sorry Junior," said Bob. "But 40% of the mail we got specifically stated that they wanted a LarryBoy solo film. Since a lot of them said that they liked the villain of Apply a lot...we decided that we could bring her back."

Junior looked slightly disappointed. "Okay," he said, rather cheerful.

"So here are the parts," said Bob. "Larry: Larry/LarryBoy, Junior: Junior, Allison: Apply a.k.a 'The Bad Apple,' Madame Blueberry: Mayor Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb: Herself, Me: Me, Archibald Asparagus: Alfred Asparagus..." This went on for a while. The Veggies seemed satisfied with their roles.  
"So the script hasn't been completely written yet...we wonder if we should go by the Batman type stories again, or if we should stick with the Spider-Man type. I guess it all depends on you Larry,"

"I miss being The Purple Knight of Bumblyburg. Also, Spider-Man's type gets rid of my time in the Larry-Mobile...and I really like the Larry-Mobile a lot." Larry smiled.

"It is settled then," said Bob. "We will make this certain movie more like 'Larry-Boy And The Fib From Outer Space' and 'Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed' than 'Larry-Boy And The Bad Apple' and 'The League Of Incredible Vegetables.'"

"'You know," said Petunia. "I don't think I have ever seen 'LarryBoy And The Fib From Outer Space.'"

"You haven't?" Larry asked. "Well you should, it is a classic!"

"Okay everyone," said Bob. "The meeting is over for 'LarryBoy! Return Of The Bad Apple' you can leave now." The Veggies started to leave. "Oh, and Allison."

Allison Apple looked up. "Yeah?"

"Could you bring the object of yours to use again?"

"Okay..." She said, messing with the big leaf on head head.

"Have a good day everyone," said Bob. "I love working here!"

"So do I!" said Larry. "It is such a blast being able to help kids and all."

* * *

I hope you're liking it! Please R&R! Next Chapter coming up!


	2. Meetings With Chocolate

**Hi Again, This is the Second Chapter to a story of adventure, action, plungers, and a lot of Chaos with a very popular vegetable business! ****In this one, we meet a new member to the VeggieTales Team who gives a nice little gift of...chocolate!**

* * *

"Okay," said Larry. He, Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Lunt and Petunia were playing monopoly. Larry was a horse-man. Jerry was the boot, Jimmy was the dog, Mr. Lunt was the car, and Petunia was the thimble. "I got free parking. Give me my money!" Petunia pushed the 750 dollars in free parking over to Larry. "Excellent!" Larry said, in a very in-convincing evil way.

"Hey Larry," said Mr. Lunt. "Do you think you can lend me some cash...I'm about to get bankrupt." "After trespassing on my property," said Larry. "I do not think so! I am going to tell you, that my property...is my friend."

"But it is a bad habit," said Mr. Lunt. "I just can't seem to be able to _not _land on your property. You've bought so much!"

"Okay," said Larry. "But the point of this is not to give the other players any money. At all..."

"Settle down guys," said Petunia. "It is my turn." She rolled the dice and they landed on five. "YES! Boardwalk!"

"Hey!" Larry yelled. "I was hoping for that!"

Bob entered the room. His eyelids dropped at how childish they were acting. "Listen," he said. "If you guys can wrap all of this up, he might have a new member coming to work here.

"Well," said Jimmy. "Who is it?"

"His name is Leon Nugget, he seems like the perfect person to add to our VeggieTales cast and crew."

"Cool," said Larry. "I wanna meet this guy!"

"So do I!" Jerry yelled behind him.

"Hey...you'd better not forget me." Jimmy said following his brother. Petunia & Mr. Lunt exchanged sarcastic looks at each other and followed the rest of them.

* * *

"Well," said Bob. "I think you will be a great addition to our VeggieTales Team! Just fill out some of these applications and we will see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys," said Leon, waving at the others. His skin was a very dark green and he had a gourd body. The uni-brow above his eyes seemed to have a mind of there own. "I hope to getting to know y'all!" He stepped out of the building very slowly. The minute he walked out the door he rushed back inside.

"Did you forget something?" Bob asked. Leon turned to a chair.

"My suitcase," he said in his deep voice. "I carry it everywhere..._everywhere_!" He smiled very happily. "Oh," he said. "And I've got you guys some stuff..." He pulled out a big bag of the same candy. "Every member can have one...you are such a great team are you not?" He zipped his suit-case back up and fled through the door. Bob opened the bag with the chocolate candies in it.

"Hm..." he said. "I think we can have all of these at our next meeting."

* * *

"Oh...that is hilarious!" Bob said to Mr. Lunt after Mr. Lunt told his famous "Larry & The Sea-Cucumber" joke.

"Even though it insults me," said Larry. "I find it rather hilarious." He smiled. "So today, me and Bob-"

"Bob and I," Petunia corrected.

"Okay," said Larry. "Bob and I have decided to just chat for today. Not many things going on that we can have a meeting on."

Bob nudged Larry. "Also, some kind, and hopefully new, employee gave us some chocolates." He pulled out the giant bag of sweets and passed one to everybody in the room. He unwrapped his and tried it himself. "Hm..." he said. "Weird flavor. But not bad in many ways."

"Then here you go Bob," said Larry, giving Bob his piece. "Commitment: A New LarryBoy with Apply means no chocolate what-so-ever. I've read most of the script, and she is still obsessed with temptation and all."

"Yeah," said Allison in a mischievous way from across the table. "But you really want some don't you?"

"Practicing?" Larry asked.

"Yep."

"Not a bad idea..." said Larry. "If I want my work to be as awesome as it should be...than I shan't ever go out of character until the first scene!"

"Larry," Petunia said.

"What?"

"Don't..." She gave a slight laugh along with it. Larry laughed along with her.

"You can have mine too," said Mr. Lunt. "I'm allergic."

Larry looked shocked. "Yet, your first episode was one filled with chocolate bunnies and veggies hogging them down."

"It was torture..." said Mr. Lunt. "But my rash is now gone...it has been gone for two years actually."

He smiled while throwing the chocolate to Junior, who ate it almost immediately.

"And I am not a chocolate person," said Archibald. He, Allison, and Annie threw theirs to Mr. Nezzer, Petunia, and Laura.

"You guys are crazy!" Laura exclaimed. "These are amazing!" She bit into the one Annie threw to her.

After the candy was all gone, Bob checked his VeggieTales clock and shot up from his seat. "Oh No!" he yelled. "I have to meet up with Leon now! Goodbye Guys!"

* * *

Hope your liking it! It'll get more interesting as time goes by...trust me!


	3. Leon

Hey Everyone, Chapter Three is up! A Chapter where Leon gets hired, Larry gets jelous, and you get an action scene from the new Feature Film: "LarryBoy: Return Of The Bad Apple!"

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS FROM VEGGIETALES OR OF THE SORT! (Well...I do own kinda own Leon)

* * *

Chapter Three: Leon :

"You're HIRED!" Bob yelled. It was so loud that Junior hopped into the room.

"What was _that_?" Junior asked.

"This guy," said Bob motioning Junior to the desk. "Is _AMAZING_! He is funny, nice, smart, happy, and if good with computers and special effects!" Larry hopped over to the desk too. He smiled and Leon shined his teeth. The shiny teeth hurt Larry's eyes.

"Well you sure...brush your teeth a lot." said Larry. "Welcome to VeggieTales. Everything here should meet your-"

"Hey Larry," said Bob. "I'm going to introduce Leon to the rest of the cast. Can you stay here?" Larry looked at Bob oddly. Usually, they would introduce new members together. That is what they did with Petunia, Charlie, Esther, and more members. Maybe...Bob was really needing Larry to do something important for him.

"Okay Bob," said Larry. Bob and Leon walked away and Junior sat next to Larry. But...it looked like Bob gave Larry a goofy grin. I mean, _REALY _weird grin. Larry would make those faces sometimes, but Bob?

"Isn't he so cool?" asked Junior. Larry jumped up from his seat.

"I guess so," said Larry. "But what is up with Bob? He seems to think that this guy is the future of VeggieTales or something. I'm always going to be the fan favorite."

"Really?" Junior asked. "What he is more likable than you? Are you _jealous_?" He pronounced jealous the kids say "love" when they are mocking a nerdy crush.

"Jealous?" asked Larry. "No way 'Jose! What is there to be jealous of?" Petunia came up to him about just the right time.

"Well," she said. "He is funny, nice, playful, and smart." Larry looked away from her. "Is anything wrong?"

"No..." said Larry. "But come on, how can he be playful, nice, funny and smart when you've only known him for a day? I don't understand...how can he be more likable than I am? You know what? I'm going to my office...meet me later when you have something I can actually _do_!"

* * *

Larry was in his office doing some paper-work as Mr. Lunt barged in. "What is it?" asked Larry. Mr. Lunt looked shocked, Larry didn't normally smart-mouth other workers. Mr. Lunt regained his mind and said:

"You missed the meeting. Leon was being introduced"

"Oh," said Larry dully. "How was he?" But this sentence was more of a small cry. Mr. Lunt didn't seem to notice.

"Good. But not as great as everyone is making him out to be. I hear from a lot of guys that you are-"

"Don't say it. There is not even a trace of envy in my bones. Not. At. All." Larry obviously didn't make it very convincing. "Are you saying this just to make me feel better, because it is not going to-I mean... I don't need to feel better because I am still going to-"

Archibald barged in on Larry. "Actually...I don't think he is all that great either. He may be a bit funny and nice but I have to say, nowhere near you, Mr. Lunt, I think Mr. Nezzer is even funnier than him."

Larry turned his back. He did not know what to think, he was on a verge to Loosing Bob as his best friend...and more pals like Petunia, Mr. Nezzer, and Esther.

* * *

"Okay Everybody," said Bob. "First scene of the movie...is everyone in position?" They were standing in the state capitol, it was about 7:00 in the evening. Theodore the Scallion was in a car parked. Larry was fully dressed in his Larry-Boy costume on top of a building.

"ACTION!" Bob yelled. Theodore started up the car...it did a few growls and was off! Petunia was standing in Bumblyburg Park doing a broadcast:

"The police have report to have seen the whereabouts of "The Milk-Money Bandit, who just escaped from Bumblyburg Prison. He is in a black cor-AH!" The car zoomed past Petunia and her stomach was hit with a pipe. The screen turned to Jerry Gourd who looked around wonderingly before saying:

"The town's hero, The masked Cucumber Crusader, Larry-Boy, should be on his way...if not then...we are experiencing technical difficulties." He threw the camera on the ground and ran off. A Plunger hit the city hall and behind the plunger came...Larry-Boy! He flipped from the sky and landed on The Milk-Money Bandit's car. He flipped through the back. Of the car and Bandit looked behind him.

"Larry-Boy!" he shouted. "I had a strong feeling you would come here and foil my fun. Think fast!" He threw a bag of coins back at Larry-Boy and it hit him straight in the chest as he flew into the back of the corvette. The Milk Money Bandit drove towards a pothole. The trunk opened up and Larry-Boy, having the bag of coins weigh him down, decided just to tuck-and-roll out of the back. He shot both of his plungers at the two light poles and made a giant slingshot.

"I AM THAT HERO!" LarryBoy yelled.

"Oh..." said Bandit. "Easy as...huh?" The car drove straight into the plunger-slingshot and he was shot back towards Larry-Boy. LarryBoy released his plungers from his helmet and ran out of the way. The corvette hit a brick-wall and crashed. The bell rang and Theodore got out of the car.

"Great job everyone," said Bob. "I think this might be just what we need! But just to say...could we somehow get Leon into his movie?"

Larry (as LarryBoy) rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, Leon the Great...But hey...the script is finished and we have all of our parts."

"Leon could play your Uncle instead of Mr. Nezzer!"

"Bob...does a gourd look anything like a cucumber? At least Mr. Nezzer is a zucchini, who look a lot like cucumbers."

"Oh," said Bob. "I don't think the viewers would notice."

"HE'S RED!" LarryBoy screamed. "We want to make this a state-of-the-art movie, we have to make it look like Mr. Nezzer is my Uncle...because he _IS_ my Uncle!"

"Listen Larry," said Bob. "This is my movie...and I think Leon should play your Uncle...keep arguing and he will play Larry-Boy himself!"

"You wouldn't," said LarryBoy. "The fans would not be pleased."

"Be quiet you two," said a voice from behind. Esther came up to them with headphones on. After playing he own role, she went to get a job at VeggieTales and worked as the person to messes with the music and sound-effects in the shows. "Listen," she said. "I have not seen Leon yet. The day this guy arrived I was on vacation, but the real thing here is that Larry is the one who knows _how _to play LarryBoy, and _needs_ to play Larry-Boy. I also think that Wally should keep his role as Larry's Uncle...real-life relatives are sometimes the best people to put together." She flipped the strand of hair that always hanged in front of her face back and walked away...just before it slipped back into place.

"See," said Larry, taking off the LarryBoy helmet. "Esther thinks that I'm right. And that is two against one."

"Two against one," said Bob. He turned to face the rest of the cast. "How many of you think that Leon should play LarryBoy's uncle?" Almost everyone, except for Larry, Archibald, and Esther winked to show approval. "Okay," said Bob. "It is official. Leon has the new role!" He did another random silly-face and walked away from Larry.

Larry noticed that maybe this wasn't so bad...it seemed that Esther was on his side a bit. He grinned for a second...but then he saw Leon. The satisfied smile vanished from his face and he rolled his eyes.

"Larry," said Leon. "I know you might be having a hard time...but how about some candy eh?" He held out a few of his chocolates and smiled.

Larry rather shrugged. "No thank you," he said. And he walked away from Leon with a scowl on his face.

He had to face it...he really was upset that Leon was getting more popularity than him. He just decided to go back to his office and answer some fan-mail...that might cheer him up, he got the Kids' mail, and Mr. Lunt answered the mail from adults, for if any hate mail came up, he could handle it without getting upset. The sad thing was, most of the hate mail was for him and Bob.

"How could he be better," Larry said to himself. "How?

* * *

I hope you are enjoying! Next Chapter is coming up! We learn about the ALF... what is the ALF? (No...not the T.V. Show) Guess and figure out by R&Ring. larryboyrocks9000 out!


	4. The ALF and the Plan

Hey Guys, I am here again. I do not own VeggieTales or any related Characters...and here is Chapter Four of the Action-Packed Fanfiction about a Chaos in a business!

* * *

Chapter Four: The ALF:

Larry went back into his office. Archie peered into the room and nodded the others forward. In came Archie, Annie, Esther, Mr. Lunt, and Allison. They came into the room. Larry looked up from his papers. "Oh," he said. "Hi guys. Sorry for being a bit…you know…off lately. I just have some weird…weird feeling about-''

"Leon?" asked Allison. "Yeah, you don't think we've noticed anything? We are the only six people here who aren't going crazy over him. We are deeply supportive with you. Trust me."

"It seems that Petunia, Mr. Nezzer, Junior, Bob, and Laura are the ones who are the most odd," said Archibald. "I saw Mr. Nezzer shoot me a twisted look earlier.

"That is weird. Bob has been doing that lately too. I don't get it. It seems that…wait a minute!"

"What," asked Annie?

"I didn't eat any of the chocolates Leon gave us. I gave mine to Bob. Esther, you weren't here. Mr. Lunt is allergic…and you three don't like Chocolate. You all gave yours to Junior, Laura, Mr. Nezzer, and Petunia. It's the chocolates!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"I don't know yet," said Larry. "But we need a name. A name for us who are still sane. Maybe: The Sane Veggies!"

"That is the worst name I have ever heard a team named," said Mr. Lunt. "It should be called: "Mr. Lunt and his Gang!"

"Are you aware Mr. Lunt," said Archie. "That has nothing to do with us, or what is going on."

"What about the A.L.F," Annie suggested.

"ALF?" Larry asked. "Alien Life Form? That little guy that eats cats?"

"No. The Anti-Leon Federation. I mean, Leon is the one we think is behind this, the one we have to pay close attention to."

"Oh," said Larry. "But we aren't exactly a federation. But since it sounds cool we will go with it! We are…the ALF!"

"Yippee," said Mr. Lunt dully. "I still like "Mr. Lunt and his Gang" better."

* * *

"Leon, Leon!" Esther yelled, making her way towards him. "I need to ask you a question."

"Esther," he said. "It is nice to actually be acquainted. You weren't here when I came first. I would like to give you something." He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of chocolate. "Here you go."

"Thank You," said Esther. "I'll eat it later at lunch." She left, without telling him what she was going to ask him.

"Okay," said Leon. "Later!" He was too happy to remember that detail.

* * *

"I've got one of his chocolates," Esther said. "Do you know what we can do with it? Scan, clone, or destroy? I think I am just saying scientific things now."

"But Leon…is our FRIEND!" Larry looked up at Esther with a crazy face on. Esther stumbled backwards and fell into some boxes. "Just joking Essie," said Larry. "I'll need to go see Archibald and see what he can find out about it."

"Where is Archie?" Esther asked rubbing her head.

"The Larry-Cave," said Larry. "He is there with other members of the ALF. C'mon, let's go."

He helped Esther up off of the ground and they made their way towards the Larry-Cave room, made entirely to do every Larry-Boy production. Larry scanned his eye and they went in.

"So does that only work for you?" Esther asked.

"No, it works for Me, Archie, and Bob. It was the best we could get. It's nice security, actually." Larry and Esther went inside of the Cave. Mr. Lunt, Allison, and Annie were all there by Archibald, who had the Microscope.

"Oh," said Alfred. "Thank goodness you've arrived. We just got here waiting for you two. Esther, could you please give me that piece of chocolate?" Esther threw him the candy. "Thank you." Archibald examined the candy for about four minutes and ran data on the Larry-Computer that no one could understand. "Oh my goodness…" said Archibald. "It seems everyone is in worse trouble than we thought!" The screen displayed some images that went with Archibald's words.

"Inside the chocolates are mini nanobots, which make their way up to the brain, and display pictures of none other than Leon into the brain's subconscious, making people think he is brilliant. But…after a while the brain starts rotting and ends up turning evil with the nanobots, which sink into every part of the brain. The technology here is so extreme that after a while…we could all be…DOOMED!"

Allison was the first to speak…or scream. "WHAT KIND OF CRAZY SICK PERSON WOULD START MAKING THESE THINGS?!"

"Nice one Allie," said Mr. Lunt sarcastically. "Hey Archie, how did you do that movie presentation?"

"Mr. Lunt," said Archie. "It wasn't a movie presentation, it was the data of plans that Leon put into the nanobots, and I'm guessing he made an animation of what happens."

"Wait a minute…" said Larry.

"What?" Annie asked.

"I know…a guy who can help us stop Leon and this entire mess. Someone we all know…ahem." No one responded. Larry sighed. "Larry-Boy!"

Now everyone got it, and immediately started nodding heads of agreement and interest to each other. "Okay," said Annie. "So-''

"Watch," Larry said. He took out a Plunger-Shooter and fired it past a pole at the other wall. Trailing the plunger was a rope. Larry pushed a button and zoomed past behind the pole dressed up as…LARRY-BOY! "What do you think guys? That was another thing that was going to be in the movie."

"It was cool!" Annie said in shock. "How did it work?"

"I don't know," said Larry. "But it was pretty neat. Archibald…you are now Alfred. No rejections!"

"None in mind," said Archie…I mean Alfred. LarryBoy looked around, he shot a plunger at the training area and stood on top of one of the rocks.

"Listen up my…um, friends," LarryBoy said. "We have a job to do! A job that included saving BigIdea Studios! Now…we all need a weapon. Alfred, you've got your explosives…wait, when did we think of using those?"

"Sorry Master Larry," said Alfred. "I like to tinker in my spare time. As none of you know, I am just like Larry/Boy. I am almost just like Alfred in real life. But still, I own the explosives.

"Okay," said LarryBoy. "I've got my plungers and all of the other gadgets at hand. I shall put them in my Utility Belt. Allison, you webbing-device thing is in behind here. Not much use to anyone else since it only works when it is on, and will only go onto you."

"Thank you Larry…boy." said Allison. "She made her way behind the tallest rock area LarryBoy was standing on.

"Um…" LarryBoy said. "Mr. Lunt, you can have…um…this! It will shape-shift into any ordinary gadget you would need, weather a grappling-hook, or a magnifying glass, or rope. The top twenty items that people said first game to mind when I said 'GADGET'. Cool huh?" He threw a toe-nail clipper to Mr. Lunt.

"You're kidding me right?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"Trust me," LarryBoy said. It is okay. Allison crawled out behind the rocks with her webbing device attached to her. "Esther…you can own the um…the Polarity-Bender. It will reverse the polarity of almost anything." He threw the device to Esther. It looked like a hand-mixer, but it had an awesome design on it.

"Thanks LB," said Esther. "This will be very useful."

"And Annie…oh, um…I've got it!" He took out a mini-laser. "It's a mini laser harmless to skin. Everything else…not really. But you should be safe using it."

"Cool!" Annie said excitedly. LarryBoy threw her the mini-laser and she caught it. "Thanks, she said."

"Okay guys," LarryBoy said. "Pocket your items and let's get out of here to go and get that gourd!" They made their way out of the cave and walked up to the meeting room, where everyone now was.

"Hello," said Bob. "You guys don't seem to be doing so well…and why are you in your LarryBoy costume Larry? We aren't shooting any scenes right now."

"Oh…no reason," said LarryBoy. "Except that…"

"Hold up a minute," Bob interrupted. "Everyone, Leon is now the head of BigIdea! I can't stand it much longer, getting stressful. But because of his proving he can do ANYTHING…anything at all, he is the new runner of his place!"

"Bob!" said LarryBoy. "No! I would be next in line anyways…and why are you even that fast in deciding?"

"Oh," said Bob. "It will be fine. Leon, the company is in YOUR hands now!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please keep reading as it gets REALLY exiting in the next Chapter! Larryboyrocks9000 - out!


	5. The Truth, Pringles, and Wheels

Here you go, Chapter Five of a big chaos in business!

* * *

Chapter Five: Truths, Pringles, and Wheels:

"Thank you Bob," said Leon. "I am happy that I can now broaden what I have been trying to get across."

"Bob!" LarryBoy yelled out uncontrollably. "The only reason that you are giving the company to Leon is because those chocolates are making you think this evil person is the greatest thing in the history of the universe!"

"Leon…evil?" Bob chuckled. "That is amusing Larry. Leon is completely sane. I know what I am saying."

"Bob," said LarryBoy. "You have to believe us."

"Calm down everyone," said Leon. "I would like to talk to you six. This way please." He started walking down the hallway. "Come on now, hop to it!" LarryBoy started walking and the others followed. All of them in slumped postures, like a little boy who hasn't gotten what he has wanted for Christmas. The hallway was a dark narrow place, two lights would flicker a lot (enough to blind an elderly man) and they eventually came to a halt. "Go towards that door. Now!"

LarryBoy, Annie, Allison, Alfred, Mr. Lunt, and Esther walked towards the door. Larry tried to pull it open. Locked! He turned back around and saw Leon…holding up a gun. "AHHHHHHH!" Annie shrieked.

"Shut Up!" yelled Leon. "Now, I've been telling the truth this entire time. I want to broaden what I need to get across. I need to help the children of this world forget those lies you have been telling them for the last long years. And since you six are the only ones who aren't under my control…I get to kill all of you. He he he…HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Starting with…" He took out a hat and picked a number. Number 5! "The Spanish idiot."

"Well that is just racist." said Mr. Lunt. "I wonder if this guy was a problem with Al's British…stuff."

"SHUT UP!" Leon yelled. He pulled the trigger on the gun five feet away from Mr. Lunt. After witnessing Annie faint, LarryBoy looked at Mr. Lunt and whispered…

"Lunt, use the device. Use…super-magnet!" Mr. Lunt pulled out the toenail clippers from behind him.

"I know how to use these…no wait. I don't…never mind."

"Ha!" said Leon. "The only thing you have to protect yourself from me is a pair of toenail clippers?"

"GO SUPER-MAGNET!" Mr. Lunt yelled. The toenail clippers turned into a giant red & white magnet that made the gun fly out of Leon's hands (his um…what?) into his own. (Mr. Lunt's what?)

"Run!" Alfred yelled. They all ran towards the Larry-Cave, Leon shouting in the background. Alfred was about to punch in the code and then scan his eye but-

"Stop right there!" They all turned around. A cucumber and a tomato stood before them. They looked rotted and many of their teeth were missing. Their eyes were smaller than a normal veggie's eyes (not counting Esther's almost human-like eyes) and big black eyebrows were above each eye. Larry could see why they looked so un-clean and rotten. Two cigarettes were placed in both of their mouths. LarryBoy gulped at this. Like to us, smoking is very, very bad for you. But to Veggies…it is about ten times as worse. Also, each of them held a gun. "Where do you think you are going?" asked the tomato.

"Um," said LarryBoy. "We are going to…a…a place."

"Well," said the cucumber. "We don't like that place. Leon told us to kill one of you six. We will start with the pretty little girl." He pointed his gun at Esther. While they held each gun to her head so she could dodge, move, or anything, Allison crawled behind them. LarryBoy could make out what she was doing, but Alfred knew exactly. She was making a web.

"Any last words sweets?" asked the tomato.

"Maybe watch out," said Esther. The web turned into a portal and they fell into it. The guns fell out of their hands and LarryBoy shot one of his plungers at them. He picked them up and kept them at his side.

"These three guns can stay in the Larry-Vault to keep Leon or any of his friends from getting them." They all went inside and Larry put them inside a vault shaped like his head. After closing the door, LarryBoy went to follow the rest of them. Alfred stood at the screen.

"You know what would be great," said LarryBoy. "If we all got to have a mode of transportation…or something to help us get away. I have my plungers and the Larry-Mobile. Allison has her webbing device. But everybody else is stuck without luck. Sorry…didn't mean to make a rhyme there."

"This is my latest invention. It can be for Annie and I." He took out something that looked a lot like…

"PRINGLES!" Mr. Lunt yelled. "Hot dog, I'm getting myself some of…wait a minute. Why does it say 'Getaway Copter'?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lunt," said Alfred. "They aren't Pringles. Watch this!" He threw the container at the ground and it turned into a metal pad under him, some glass rode from it and at the top another pad with large propellers on it. "Check this out too." he said. The device rose off of the ground just like a helicopter. Alfred used a game-controller to control its movements. It flew around the cave until eventually landing and turning back into a pringles container.

"Neat-O!" said LarryBoy. "That was cool!"

"Hey," said Mr. Lunt. "I could use my jet-pack from when I was S-Cape in that League movie." Mr. Lunt saw the jet-pack in a metal case. He opened it up and took out the Jet-pack and started to fly around in it. 'Woo-Hoo! This is fun!"

"And Esther," said Archie. "You could use um…the um…no, Oh! You could have the grappling hook and the…the Bob-Cycle!"

"Okay," said Esther, catching the grappling hook that LarryBoy just threw to her.

"Here is the homing device for the Bob-Cycle," Alfred said. "Press that button up there and it will be there in seconds." She took it and kept it with the grappling hook and the Polarity-Bender."

"Okay," said LarryBoy. "Now that we have all got our…"

"Ring, Ring!" said a voice sounded a lot like Leon's. "I think I recall seeing some veggies leave where they are supposed to be and hide away. That is not GOOD! Not. At. All. So…" The Larry-Computer started to show image. Image of Leon and the cucumber and tomato they encountered not too long ago. The broadcast finally settled and then. "So they…ARE OUR LUCKY WINNERS!"

"What?" asked Allison and Alfred together.

"Well guys, have we got the game for you! A game with luck, skill, and a whole lot of dying involved! That's right folks, The WHEEL OF…VEGGIES! Now you might be wondering…what could I win in this game? Well folks, you could win a whole lot of grief and misery after seeing one of your closest friend or family members die! Here is how you play, I will spin the wheel of 105 different prizes and if it lands on one that doesn't a veggie on it…nothing happens. But, if I spin it and it does have a veggie on it, I will say their name, and that "THEY ARE ELIMIATED!" The gun above them with shoot three times in what hopefully would be their heart and that is how you win!"

"Doesn't really sound like a fun game," said Mr. Lunt. "He is the only one spinning the wheel We don't even get to do it!"

"But," said Leon. "If that doesn't get you this will! You get to spin the wheel over one trillion times, or, until those veggies in their cave get out of it and confront me! First, let's show who is on the wheel! Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, Petunia Rhubarb, Laura Carrot, and Wally P. Nezzer! That is your team here. There are twenty spots between each of them, and it sounds like fun!" SPIN ONE!" The wheel started to spin around and around and around until it landed on nothing. "Aw," said Leon. "That was close!"

"Oh no," said LarryBoy. "We've got to do something!" The wheel started spinning again, it landed on…JUNIOR!"

"Junior Asparagus…YOU ARE ELIMANATED!" The gun fired three times into Junior's…waiting a minute. It wasn't Junior!"

"Hey wait a minute," said Leon. "This isn't Junior! IT IS A JUNIOR PLUSH-TOY! You two idiots better shape up in your act of you are both going on the wheel with these five.

"Sorry Boss," said the cucumber henchman. "I don't want to be *cough cough* on the wheel!" He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew some smoke into the air. "Won't happen again it *cough cough* won't!"

"Better not." said Leon.

"Good thing Junior is still alive," said LarryBoy from inside the cave. "That would have been terrible…"

"But as you can see Master Larry," said Alfred. "The wheel landed on the Junior Plush just as chanceful as it could land on the real Junior. That means we need to get up there fast before it actually does happen." They all ran out of the cave, and tried to find out where Leon took the others.

"The broadcast looked like it came from the Library. He should check it out. LarryBoy shot a super-suction ear and made his way out, Allison fired a web to get ahold of another building, Alfred and Annie activated the Copter, Mr. Lunt flew out on his jetpack and Esther grappled from the building until landing in the Bob-Cycle below. They took off towards the library fast. Finally, after a few minutes of this, they were at the library!

* * *

Hope you're liking it. Getting Exiting? Like the Gadgets? I hope so! Larryboyrocks9000 out!


	6. Super Zer0!

Chapter Six of VeggieTales Business Chaos! In this, Annie has some action, LarryBoy stops the wheel...and also gets teased by a lot of kids for his bad role in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables"

* * *

Chapter Six: Super Zero:

They looked inside, sure enough, on the top floor there was a big contraption with Leon and the others spinning a wheel full of veggies and having a gun connected to the ceiling by a metal poll not shooting anything…thankfully…

"One, two, three, four…five!" LarryBoy shouted. "They are all still there." But how do we get in there and stop the gun?" He turned around and looked at Annie.

"What?" Annie asked.

"You should go in there with the mini-laser and get the gun lose enough that I can pull it away with a fling of my plunger!"

"Okay," said Annie. "I'll do it. But won't it be dangerous?"

"Yes," said LarryBoy. "But you are small enough they won't detect you. Don't worry too much." Alfred flew the Copter towards the roof and Annie took two plungers from LarryBoy to keep her on the ceiling. She opened the window slightly and made her way in. She kept up off of the ground with LarryBoy's plungers and got to the big gun. She let go of one plunger and pulled out the mini-laser.

"She is doing pretty well," said Archie. "Why didn't we cast her to be in the League?"

"I do not know," said Larry.

Annie fired the laser at the pole the gun was hanging on. It started to get more and more thin in the middle of the pole. It then became so thin that a plunger could surely pull it off. Annie looked down and the wheel landed on Petunia! She winked at LarryBoy and LarryBoy turned to Alfred.

"That is my cue," said LarryBoy. "I AM THAT HERO!" He plungered through the window into to the ceiling He crashed through the window and then plungered the gun and pulled it off its pole.

"LARRYBOY!" Leon yelled. "You time is up! I beseech thee!"

LarryBoy took the poll with the gun and flung it into a wall, were it broke into many pieces. LarryBoy then tried to fire a plunger at Leon, but Leon quickly reacted by throwing a bomb at LarryBoy. The small bomb exploded, but LarryBoy dodged it fast enough. "LarryBoy, look out!" Alfred yelled. A metal pipe was being tossed at LB's head. LarryBoy released his plunger for a moment and the pipe missed. Mr. Lunt flew into the room on his jet-pack.

"LarryBoy," Mr. Lunt said. "You need any help?"

"Yeah," said LarryBoy. "Help would be really useful right now! Do you know if-AH!" Annie fell from the ceiling and Mr. Lunt caught her.

"Where do I put the kid?" asked Mr. Lunt.

"Elsewhere…" said LarryBoy. Mr. Lunt dragged her out through the window. The cucumber henchman looked up towards LarryBoy.

"*cough cough* Hey LarryBoy. Catch this!" He threw his cigarette at LarryBoy and the hero felt a strong burn across his face. The pain made him loose concentration and he plummeted towards the ground due to his loose plunger. He looked at the wheel. It's deathly design seemed to mix with LarryBoy's sorrow emotion and feel as though he life was being sucked out of him.

"Master Larry!" yelled Alfred. "Plunger the Copter!" LarryBoy shot a plunger at the Getaway Copter and was pulled through the windows.

"NO NO NO!" yelled Leon. "They got away and crashed my beautiful death-machine wheel whatever it is!"

"You could always-'' the tomato henchman started saying.

"There is no time," Leon interrupted. "Gather up the others and put them in the back of the van. Those heroes will be off of our tails soon enough."

* * *

LarryBoy and the others made it towards ground. LarryBoy looked around before seeing the Bumbly-Mart. "Um," he said. "You guys stay out here. I need to go in there to get…something."

"Okay," said Allison. LarryBoy looked inside, sure enough it was there! It was held for him by the owners and…it was the new automatic remote control and twenty suction cups. Put the suction cups on someone and then you can use the remote to move them around in the air. These were made especially for LarryBoy though. The suction-cups were plungers and the antenna looked like one too.

He went into the store. An orange boy (around three years old probably) was holding a big thing of balloons. "Hi, Hi!" he said. He went away from LarryBoy.

"Nice kid," said LarryBoy. "I'm guessing it is his birthday." He was right, for the balloons read "Happy Birthday" on them. LarryBoy made his way towards the table. "Hello, I am Larry The Cucumber. I made reservations for the new product."

"It has been in here for three weeks," said the asparagus cashier. "What took you so long to get it?"

"I'm sorry," said LarryBoy. "I've been busy lately."

"Okay," said the cashier. "Give me your I.D. and I think we will be clear." LarryBoy pulled into his wallet and gave his I.D. to the cashier. The woman examined it and gave it back. "Thank you for your service. Please take your receipt." LarryBoy almost grabbed the receipt, but there was a push behind him. He looked around and saw an older boy pushing the little orange.

"Hey," said LarryBoy. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I want some balloons," said the apple kid. "I can't afford any."

"That doesn't mean you steal them," said LarryBoy. "Now give them to the boy you took them from."

"NO!" yelled the apple.

"Do it or-'' POP! The first balloon popped from the apple biting it. "Why would it be any good to steal them if you are just going to pop the balloons."

"I thought if I only popped one…you would let me keep 'em."

"Now what made you think that?" LarryBoy asked.

"Well…" said a standing by carrot kid. "They scare you."

"Oh brother…" said LarryBoy. "You realize I didn't approve of that fear. I wanted it to be something else. I had creative control on the other LarryBoy movies…but that one I was left out of."

"You had your own movies?" asked the carrot.

"What?" LarryBoy asked.

"You are a dumb superhero; you only have plungers on your super-suit," the apple kid said. "We want someone better, Someone who has saved the day more than once or twice."

"Fine!" yelled LarryBoy. "If you want Junior he is being mind-controlled by a trigger-happy gourd!" LarryBoy snatched the receipt from the cashier and turned to the little boy. "Happy Birthday." he said. He then fled the store.

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Mr. Lunt.

"Nothing," said LarryBoy. "I put my new gadget in my Utility Belt. Hopefully it will do some good…but um…LarryBoy isn't really _today. _Am I right Alfred? Huh?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Alfred.

LarryBoy sighed. "Kids don't like me anymore. They all think I am a bad superhero…I don't understand."

"Why don't they like you?" asked Esther. "You've saved the day four times…"

"One," LarryBoy interrupted.

"What?" asked Allison.

"I've saved the day once. The Fib was defeated by Junior & Alfred, The Rumor Weed was defeated by Junior & Laura, and Dr. Flurry was defeated by Junior and Alfred."

"So the kid is the better superhero?" asked Mr. Lunt. "Man…I thought I defeated the villain in that movie. I thought my good looks distracted the villain for long enough that I was un-touchable! Now that you mention it…I don't know what I was doing in that movie. Did they only put me in there because they needed an attractive character?"

"Maybe," said LarryBoy. "Maybe…"

"You are a great superhero Master Larry," said Alfred. "We all believe it. And hey, you were going to save the day on the big screen. Junior, nor I have ever done that!"

"Or…does Junior stop the Bad Apple."

"No," said Alfred. "I'm pretty sure you do."

LarryBoy got up from the sidewalk and made his way towards the Larry-Mobile (parked there by Alfred when LarryBoy was inside), and sat down. The hood came over the seat and LarryBoy turned on the radio.

_"An ordinary citizen by day-.'' _He then turned it off. "Hey guys," he said. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Poor Larry...

Anyways, Are you liking it? Is it getting nicely paced in action, adventure, and plot-structure? Tell me by reviewing! Larryboyrocks9000 out!


	7. Information from Two Dudes at a Bar

Chapter Seven: Information from two dudes at a Bar:

The Larry-Mobile raced down the streets. Mr. Lunt was on his Jet-pack, Allison was using a new hovering feature on her webbing device, Esther was working with the Bob-Cycle, and Annie and Alfred were in the Getaway-Copter. Esther appeared on a computer-screen of the Getaway Copter.

"Alfred," she said. "Do you think that LarryBoy is doing any better.

"I'm afraid that is a negative," said Alfred. "He is still upset about that little "League" thing. I don't understand the-"

"Yeah," The Larry-Mobile monitor made a split-screen on all of the videos. "That little League problem. Little, little, little."

"Master Larry," said Alfred. "It isn't a big deal. So…Junior has saved the day three times compared to your once…please just-"

"Just what?" asked LarryBoy. "Forget that it ever happened? I'M the super-hero. Where is Junior now? He is being mind-controlled, that's what! I'm out here breaking my back with you guys trying to save his sorry-little asparagus face."

"You aren't acting normal," said Alfred. "Master Larry, what is wrong?"

"Hmm…I am kind of NOT A GOOD SUPERHERO!" Larry yelled. He shut off his screen.

"Touchy…" said Annie. "What do you think is wrong with him.

"Ah," said Alfred. "Do you remember when LarryBoy got his own Animated Series and then it got cancelled after four episodes?"

"Yeah…"

"In 'Leggo My Ego' LarryBoy learned that sometimes Superheroes stop feeling…you know…super. This time, instead of our hero taking his anger out by making others feel small, he is taking his anger out on us. It is an un-healthy trait of anyone."

"Where are we headed anyways?" asked Annie.

"You'll see," said Alfred.

After a long time of driving and flying, they pulled up to a very good-looking bar. Annie, Allison, Esther, and Mr. Lunt looked at it oddly. No one in the ALF drank…or almost anyone at BigIdea for that matter. Allison could think up two: only Lincoln Lemon and Charlie Pincher.

"We are here…why?" asked Esther.

"There are people here," said Larry. "People…we know. Annie can get inside the Larry-Mobile and put up the metallic covering. She would then be safe." They got out of their high-tech vehicles and Annie got inside the Larry-Mobile. They all went inside the bar to see some weird stuff…people making very odd bets, people licking their food like popsicles, and weirdest of all, a lot of male Veggies trying to hit on Esther and Allison.

"Ignore them," said Alfred. "Remember, this is important and nothing can get in the way of the mission." They pulled up to the counter and saw no other than Lincoln and Charlie.

"Hey guys," said Lincoln. "It is getting pretty cool to see you guys out of work. When are me and Charles here going to get any more roles?"

"Obviously not soon," said LarryBoy. "We have got a problem. I think you guys know…this guy." LarryBoy held up a picture of Leon. Lincoln gasped.

"Him? Man, that guy is a total pain! He tries to make us do the craziest combinations of drinks. He finally got one from us he actually liked and asked for over a hundred bottles."

"True thing," said Charlie. "Also, it isn't a laughing matter…that combination of drinks there could probably get rid of ten brain-cells a gulp. Personally, me and Lincoln here are trying to stop drinking. It is bad for us…but it got addictive, and all of our friends seemed to be doing it."

"Two words guys," said Mr. Lunt. "Beware Peer Pressure."

"Mr. Lunt," said Alfred. "That is three words."

"Really?" Mr. Lunt asked. "Hmm…that is interesting."

"Wait," said Allison. "Did you say that the content of the drink was extremely dangerous?"

"Most likely," said Charlie. "I wouldn't be surprised if he is now making everyone idiots with that stuff."

"I think," said Alfred. "I think that is exactly what he is doing. Listen, Leon must have taken your mixture and combined it with the chocolate he used to turn most of the company into slaves."

"That's CRAZY!" yelled Charlie. The entire bar looked at him weirdly. Usually, their bartender was more normal. "Do you know how bad that could become? He could have critically enhanced it and then…I don't even want to think about it!"

"You may have to," said LarryBoy. "I don't think the world has much time, if Leon is able to get a video done…it could ruin us."

"But I may have something," said Alfred. "Charlie, Lincoln, could we have fourteen bottles of that crazy concoction?"

"Sure," said Charlie. "Free of charge too. I don't want your company…or the world to fall." He gave him a bag of the drink with exactly fourteen bottles in it. They all left the bar and made it towards their vehicles. Annie got out the Larry-Mobile and got into the Getaway-Copter, and then they zoomed off towards the BigIdea Company.

* * *

"SMACK!" That was the sound of a belt hitting across Junior Asparagus's face. Leon was watching his slaves act out the next VeggieTales production, "Cigarettes for Action." Junior's Dad was hurting his son with a belt.

"Did you do it?" He yelled into Junior's face.

"Shut up, I'm not answering to no ninny!" Junior yelled back.

"Get you grammar correct!" Dad yelled. Another smack came from the belt to Junior's bruised face. Junior fell over in pain.

"Touch my food again and you will get worse!" Junior's dad yelled. Junior headed towards his room and got into his bed. He looked at the window and saw two men, Bob and the Cucumber Henchman (Larry's replacement) were braking into Junior's room with a crow-bar.

"Tell anyone we are coming in here and we will throw you out the window onto our pile of needles," said Bob. "We couldn't help but notice you were having a problem, so we decided we would help by offering you one of these!" the Mind-controlled Bob took out a thing of cigarettes and handed one to Junior.

"They are an awesome thing to start doing things with, just light up the top and watch the smoke blow and have a very satisfying taste enter your mouth."

* * *

LarryBoy, Alfred, Annie, Allison, Mr. Lunt, and Esther were on top of the building. LarryBoy clicked a button on his belt that helped them plummet down into the elevator. "What if someone has to come in?" Esther asked.

"They won't," said LarryBoy. He clicked the button on the elevator that showed a Larry-Symbol. He then punched in a combination below it. The elevator then plummeted downwards. They then found themselves in the Larry-Cave.

"Awesome," said Mr. Lunt. "Just awesome."

"Awesome or not," said Alfred. "We are lucky that this chocolate is here. If I am lucky, I should be able to make a reverse affect. You know, it will make everyone's mind return to the original state."

"Great Alfred," said LarryBoy. "This is going to take a while guys…I am going to take a nap."


	8. Yet Some More Awesome Action Stuff

**Here is Chapter Eight...Prepare For Awesomeness...**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Yet some more awesome Action stuff:

When LarryBoy woke up, there were four pieces of chocolate next to him.

"Are these the antidote Chocolates?" he asked Alfred.

"Yes," said Alfred. "The antidotes in the chocolates will make them return completely normal...fixing their brain-cells, their normal view of the world..._and _display pictures of Leon in the subconscious with his face crossed out."

"Great!" said LarryBoy. "You should give them to me, and I'll put them into my utility belt for safe-keeping." Alfred handed LarryBoy the extra chocolate and LarryBoy put them in a special part of his belt. But then...the Larry-Cave door started to act weird. The computer was agreeing to an eye scan that didn't belong to LarryBoy or Alfred...

"Bob is getting Leon in," said Esther, remembering what Larry had told her before they entered the Larry-Cave the first time.

"Everyone," said Annie. "Get behind these rocks in the training area!" They agreed and ran behind the giant rocks. "Are we safe Alfred?"

"I," said Alfred. "I don't know..." After a few seconds, they heard Leon's voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you might be right now! Wally, Petunia, Junior, Laura, Bob, Rob, Harry, go look for them. It wasn't long until Rob (the tomato henchman) found them behind the rocks.

"I found em *cough-cough* boss!" he said. LarryBoy plungered the ceiling and shot upwards, after seeing that, the rest of them started up their get-away/transportation devices. Though when Esther grappled a light-fixture, Leon grabbed the bottom of her.

"Don't run," he said. "Pretty hot though-" Leon then got smacked by Mr. Lunt. At first Leon had no idea what he did it with. But then he saw Mr. Lunt hold up a orange rubber chicken.

"It's amazing what you can find lying around," he said. "Like people who will randomly leave quarters lying around." Leon had about enough of this, he then called Bob over.

"Bob," he said. "Please take the girl for me. We need them all captured." Two other Veggies, big buff potatoes, brought out a big cage to put everyone in. Bob took Esther and threw her into the cage. An electric force went throughout the cage, to make it look cool, and to make it more of a security.

"Ha ha," said Alfred. "There is no way you can get us!" He flew around with Annie in the Getaway-Copter. LarryBoy was so focused on this, he didn't notice Allison had already brought three people into her portal traps...and that Mr. Lunt was already captured. He couldn't pay attention to this, he had to stay out of that cage!

"Oh really?" Leon asked. "What about this?" He fired a bullet at the Copter, but the bullet just bounced off it and hit Harry on the head (cucumber henchman.)

"Ow!" he said. "Boss!"

"Forget it," said Leon. "I've got a plan!" He took out a piece of bubble-gum and started chewing it...Larry didn't understand why. After a few minutes, he had put a giant wad of Bubble-gum in his mouth. He threw it into the propellers of the Copter. The copter started to slow down and eventually crashed. LarryBoy saw that Allison was captured and that he...was the only one still standing.

"Hey LarryBoy," said Leon. "You sure are a terrible hero!"

"What?" LarryBoy asked him.

"You have saved the day...um...once? You've been out-heroed by a little kid!" He started laughing...so did everyone else outside of the cage and not in a Copter. Apparently, this was extremely hilarious. LarryBoy looked towards a mirror towards his reflection...he saw none other than a silly cucumber in spandex. "Yep," he said, "You only have two little plungers on your head, and you are only defeating me because of luck. Luck! You aren't in my control and I could STILL kill you! He he ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Hey Boss!" yelled Harry.

"HARRY!" yelled Leon. "Can't you see I am taunting a hero?"

"Yeah," he said, "But look at me...I am wearing a fedora!"

Suddenly...Larry(Boy) had a flashback. He was standing in front of a pyramid with Petunia. On his cell-phone Bob was talking to him.

"_Do you know what the bible calls people who do the right thing?" Petunia asked. Larry looked around confused._

_"__A right-thing-doer?" asked Larry._

_"__No," said Petunia. "Riotous, like Noah was riotous."_

That flashback disappeared, but a similar one came up. He was sitting in a cage with Mr. Lunt and Petunia. They were about to die from a clock with a butcher-knife cutting a rope. Petunia spoke again:

_"__Your doing the right thing, your helping your friends. The bible says when we do the right thing, God's smile surrounds as like a shield. Like when Noah was doing what God wanted him to do...he was a riotous man!"_

_"__A right-doer..." said Larry._

_"__Just like you," Petunia said. "When Noah did the right thing he could ignore all of the laughing. God's love covered him like a shield."_

_"__So If I think of God smiling at me...I can ignore all of the laughing."_

LarryBoy automatically understood again...It didn't matter that Junior saved the day more than him...what mattered was that he was doing the right thing! He looked up at Leon. "So what if Junior has done more in production than I have...I can still take you down! With no arms tied behind my back because I don't have any."

"What?" Leon asked. "This is impossible...you were supposed to stay weak!" He forgot everything and then took out a gun a fired it. It almost hit LarryBoy...but suddenly a purple cover came in front of his face. He recognized as a S.M.A.R.T. Cape. The cape turned into Metal and then the bullet was impossible against it.

LarryBoy looked up and saw Alfred holding up the cape. He then threw the cape at Leon's gun. The cape wrapped around it and then Leon ran up and picked it up. He tried to get the cape off of it...but it wouldn't do it. The cape completely had the gun on safety-lock. Leon screamed.

"THAT WAS MY LAST GUN!" he yelled. He then threw the caped gun at LarryBoy and LarryBoy fell over in a daze.

LarryBoy woke up tied to a platform in a strange room. It seemed to be a cave...but not the Larry-Cave. This cave had more of a feel like it was actually in the wilderness...but it was still a room though. There was a big pot of lava (seriously...like twenty-feet wide) in one corner. Over that lava, there the entire A.L.F. in a cage.

"Like my room Lady-Boy?" asked Leon. "I thought that I need to help your friends' cold hearts and drop them into lava. But you know what I like...a Puzzle!"

"What are you talking about?" asked LarryBoy.

"I Will let you have a chance of saving everyone, including yourself. But first..." Leon went over towards a lever and pulled it. The A.L.F. started to very slowly, lower into the fire. "BYE!" Leon yelled. He ran out of the room, LarryBoy...unable to stop him from leaving.

LarryBoy looked towards the ground. He was trapped to the platform, so he couldn't save them using his own body... "Use your Plungers Master Larry," Alfred yelled. "USE YOUR PLUNGERS!"

LarryBoy aimed at the rope...but the plunger wouldn't fire. He tried it again...it still wouldn't. "Alfred," said LarryBoy. "It won't fire for me...I keep trying, but nothing happens..."

"Leon must have done something to them that makes them so they won't fire," Alfred said. "Maybe if you try using something else." LarryBoy reached into his Utility Belt...and he pulled out a small metal plate shaped like his upper-body.

"What's that?" asked Annie.

"It is a new invention I made for the LarryBoy movie," Alfred said. "It is like a LarryBoy version of a baterang. Master Larry, what do you think you are going to do with that?"

"I have a plan Alfred," said LarryBoy.

"You?"

LarryBoy gave Archibald an angry glance. He looked on a shelf above the lava. There, there was a box of matches. He took the Larry-Plate and threw it at the ropes holding the self up. The Larry-Plate went through the ropes like butter and the entire wooden shelf, along with the matches, fell into the pot of lava. "Mr. Lunt," LarryBoy yelled. "The device! Yell...hover-board!"

Mr. Lunt looked took his hat off of yelled "HOVER-BOARD!" The device inside it made a hover-board big enough for only him. Then, the lava exploded with the matches, and the cage flew off of it's rope. Mr. Lunt sped towards the falling Veggies. He got to the rope and tried to slow it down. He would go further and further below the rope and stop the fall...until finally he got the strength to keep it up long enough to bring the falling Veggies to safety.

"Way to go Lunt!" LarryBoy yelled. "I love that smart-allelic gourd!" Mr. Lunt winked at LarryBoy and then turned the hover-board back into a pair of toe-nail clippers. He then ran towards his jet-pack and used it. Mr. Lunt sped up towards LarryBoy and used the toe-nail clippers (after saying "Pocket-Knife") and cut LarryBoy free. Once LarryBoy was free, his plungers started to work again. He plungered the ceiling and lowered himself towards the ground.

"You did it LarryBoy!" Annie yelled. "You too Mr. Lunt!"

"I know," said Mr. Lunt. "I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

LarryBoy then heard Leon's voice. "Yes, yes, yes..." he said. "Very good." LarryBoy turned around and saw Leon on a T.V. On the wall. "But now we can be going somewhere Pickle-Boy! Somewhere Fun and exciting...yes LarryBoy...that's right...get ready to see this town get destroyed!"

Then suddenly...out of the wall...came what seemed to look like a giant tank. It wasn't a tank though...it was worse. It was giant and painted blue, with guns going from every direction Three missiles were on the back of it, pointing in different directions, and then one big cannon-ball shooter in the front of it.

"Oh," LarryBoy started.

"My," said Allison.

"Awesome," Mr. Lunt finished, thinking that this thing looked awesome, even if it did look just like a tool for destruction.

"Here we go, LARRYBOY!" Leon yelled from inside, where a speaker came out. Let's see if you can defend your town, _and _yourself, and with all in the end destroy my machine of complete awesomeness and destruction. Ready."

LarryBoy tensed, looking at the machine with complete hatred.

"Set...GO!"

* * *

**Just to help anyone, The flashback of LarryBoy's were clips from their movie "Minnesota Cuke & The Search For Noah's Umbrella" where Minnesota (Larry) has to overcome being laughed at and do whats right no matter what.**

**Also, the Tank-type thing Leon has is supposed to kind of resemble the Batmobile/Tumbler From Batman Begins/The Dark Knight.**

**Larryboyrocks9000 out.**


	9. Leaking Out

**The Next Chapter. It is rather short, but I still think that it is great. Get ready for all of the awesome action you will experience...**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Finally...Some Outside Action!

Leon fired a missile at the ceiling and it crashed on top of everyone in the A.L.F. Leon popped out of his cool new ride and pointed what looked like a mini-laser at everyone except for LarryBoy. They all rose into the air with a blue electrical field surrounding them. Leon cackled with laughter and pulled all of them (including himself) into his machine.

"Yes LarryBoy," said Leon. "I will give you a chance...I like doing that. You have to rescue your little gang from complete destruction. I will take them to pond in the middle of Veggie-Vally and they will be drowned in the pond with no way to escape. Clock is Ticking Pickle-Boy!"

The Ultra-Mobile backed out of the room and made it's way towards the town. LarryBoy plungered the wall and pulled himself out of the bricks and the rubble. He plungered the wall to pull himself out of the room and pushed a button on his belt. Suddenly, The Larry-Mobile zoomed pass the building as LarryBoy flung himself into it. He went down each street. A lot of conversation was going on about the chase...

An asparagus and a carrot saw both mobiles pass them. "Hey..." said the carrot. "I know that mobile. My son has a movie that features it for a few seconds. It belongs to a guy named LarryBoy...though he isn't really a super-hero. He really just messed things up in the movie."

"Are you kidding?" asked the asparagus. "This guy was my hero! I had boat-loads of action figures of him, T-shirts...a lot of stuff."

"What was so cool about him?"

"He was brave...I don't think there is any other super-hero like him."

"This is VNN Veggie-Vally News Network," said a man on a T.V. A tomato family was watching it with complete interest. "There seems to be a high-way chase between what seems to be a super-tank and a very...*ahem* interesting looking purple vehicle. The chase should end once our Police Force gets in the midst of things..."

LarryBoy picked up more speed. Due to a shortcut, LarryBoy was right behind the super-mobile. He punched in buttons on the Larry-Mobile and then the top popped open and LarryBoy was ejected into the air and landed on top of the Super-Mobile. LarryBoy took one of the bombs (yes, he nicked a few from Alfred) and placed it on the top of the Super-Mobile. He plungered an building they were coming up on and shot up towards it. LarryBoy pushed the detonator and the bomb went off. The Super-Mobile has no effect except for slowing down a bit. LarryBoy flung himself into the Mobile and on his way in, kicked Leon out of the driver's seat.

"Oh," said Leon. "The Pickle-Boy returns for another game of Gourd & Cucumber. He he ha ha ha ha ha...you cannot stop this machine! It in on Auto-pilot and will only stop when it reaches it's destination. I would have flung myself out of the machine and then watch your friends die. Now...you and your friends can all have a little bath while I-" He smacked his body against a circular pattern on the back of the machine and it came out, putting up a protective shield around him to protect him. "Let myself go free...HA HA HA HA HAA!"

LarryBoy looked around the Super-Mobile and then saw that it was full of some sort of poison...but he recognized the scent from the chocolates that Leon gave to everyone...he was planning for this thing to taint the water and then hopefully spread the chocolate poison to everyone in Veggie-Vally. LarryBoy saw that they were only around 25 blocks away from the pond. He placed the detonators all over the machine in different spots. "Hurry!" yelled Alfred. "He don't have much time!"

LarryBoy placed the last one and then detonated one at the top.

15 blocks away.

LarryBoy hopped out of the Super-Mobile and then used his belt to make two claws. Mr. Lunt and Annie were grabbed by the claws, Alfred was taken by LarryBoy's left plunger and then LarryBoy held Allison and Esther.

8 blocks away.

LarryBoy plungered a nearby building and pulled them all up.

5 blocks away...

LarryBoy pushed the detonator and...3 blocks away from the pond, only one explosive went off. LarryBoy lowered his head. But then the others rapidly started to go off until finally...the entire Super-Mobile exploded, along with the poison inside it. LarryBoy lowered his plunger towards the ground and then released it and pulled it inside his helmet. He then let everyone go.

"Excellent Job Master Larry," said Alfred. "You've completely stopped Leon's reign of terror."

"Not completely Alfred," said LarryBoy. "Leon is still out there. He'll just keep doing this. Don't under-estimate him."

"We aren't," said Annie. "What if he can't be stopped?"

"He can be stopped," said LarryBoy. "It is possible we just have to-AH!"

Veggies from everywhere were running up towards LarryBoy, asking questions like "What just happened?" "Did you cause that explosion?" "Your awesome." LarryBoy plungered a building and was out of their reach fast. Alfred took Annie and started the Copter, Mr. Lunt...you get the picture. They finally got towards the explosion. All that was there was broken pieces of metal... Fun Fact: It used to belong to some tank thing. LarryBoy knelled by the scraps of remainder and examined it.

"Alfred," said LarryBoy.

"Yes Master Larry?" Alfred responded.

"It is time to get the cops in on this one."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading Everyone, and your excellent reviews! Larryboyrocks9000 out!**


	10. Police Let Us Go!

**Here is Chapter Ten as a small Christmas Present to my readers!**

**I do not own LarryBoy, Alfred, Mr. Lunt or any related VeggieTales characters.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Police Let Us Go!

The Larry-Mobile, along with all of the other vehicles were rushing towards the police station. This needed to get handled. LarryBoy knew that the police were the ones who could help with this problem.

They arrived at the police station and got out of the vehicles. LarryBoy opened the door and they all got inside. LarryBoy got in there and saw a big group of cops doing nothing but talking...the entire police force must have been in this one room. LarryBoy didn't think to much about it.

"*ahem,* LarryBoy started. "Hello...cops. We are here to ask of your assistance."

"Oh, anything my boy." said one of them. I'm Sargent Joesph Dawls. But just call me Joe."

"Okay John," said LarryBoy. "We have a problem. Do you know of Leon Nugget?"

"LEON!" yelled a cop from behind. "He is some guy. We saved his life, and in return he gave us a bag of chocolate sweets."

"What?" asked LarryBoy. After LarryBoy said that, another cop came up from behind and yelled

"HEY! Those are the guys Leon ordered us to kill!"

"Great." said LarryBoy. He reached into his belt and took out a rubber slingshot. He then took out a bunch of mini plunger-shaped suction-cups (more less, mini plunger-ears). He shot one at the cop and he fell over, gun dropping out of his hand. Alfred punched in a combination from behind LarryBoy on his belt and out came the Larry-Shield (a shield with the Larry-Symbol on it). He used it and tried to block some gun-fires. After a while of shielding and slinging, every cop had one of those suction-cups attached to them...and they couldn't take them off. LarryBoy reached into his belt and then took out a remote to control the suction-cups. Suddenly, all of the cops were lifted into the air.

"Master Larry," said Alfred. "Why didn't you do that earlier to Leon?"

"I did," LarryBoy said. "Leon has one of those attached to his back right now. They will only get loose if I press one of the buttons on my controller."

"When did you do this?" asked Esther.

"When he fled that tank-thing of his." LarryBoy started to mess with the joy stick on his controller. He would change the controller to only work on one of the suction-cups by pressing different buttons with numbers. He had to press the button twice. First, that suction-cup would light-up to show that that was the number of the suction-cup. Then it would activate the joy-stick to use only that one. One button said "All" and it would mess with all of the activated suction-cups. LarryBoy had a while doing this...but a sinister laugh came from behind.

"Ha ha ha...he he...ha ha ha...he he ha ha." LarryBoy saw Leon and his henchmen, along with a few members of the VeggieTales crew. "You have to understand something LarryBoy. This is my world now. There is no possibility that you...along with all of your toys...can stop me now."

"No," said LarryBoy. "There might not be."

"Ha ha ha," Leon laughed. "You think I am going to fall for that one? I am supposed to be all "what the heck?" and your then all like "you fell for it." and then you make an escape. So..." Leon pressed a button on his own little controller and then the ceiling started to rumble. A big pole came from above and then out came different poles, eventually forming a copper cage. They were then lifted off of the ground and into the air. LarryBoy started to mess with the lock, but nothing would happen. The metal bars were so little and together, it looked like they were all looking though screen. But even though the bars were little, they were still solid, and couldn't be broken. LarryBoy looked back at Leon.

"You see Lady-Boy," Leon said tauntingly. "There is no escape from my trap. You can't use any of you toys now either. I have won completely...I will take over the world. Soon, my chocolates will be put into the media, and then be shipped all over the world. Originally, I just wanted to take over your company. But now I know a bigger prize will await me."

"What do you want Leon? Completely. Why do you want the world?"

"Because no one EVER listens to me. When I was young I had no friends...I had no friends at all. I was red...a not very usual color for a gourd. They all thought I was a freak and stood away from me. My parents through me aside. They only kept me to do work around the house...they never bought me anything. They gave me enough food only to keep me alive. I was locked in my room from age three to age fifteen...where I beat them until need of ambulance. At the time, I was more compassionate. I called the ambulance and then ran away.

"I started to grow stronger. I eventually struck fear into whoever tried stop me. I

got these friends. Rob & Harry. Interesting...they are similar to you and your friend. Like me, you all have no company. You are all locked up and will only be fed to keep you alive. Only kept alive to witness me, and my taking over the world. Everyone will be my slaves...and you will soon be there too."

"I have to say something." said Alfred to LarryBoy. "I have to say that I actually quite enjoy chocolate. I was obsessed with it in my childhood. I noticed something odd about the chocolates he gave us, but didn't say anything because I thought people would find me stupid. I should have said something...maybe this would not have happened."

"Hey man," said Mr. Lunt. "It is alright. I have to say something too. I wasn't treated to kindly by my parents either. They would always be like "JONATHAN! GET TO BED RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT?" yelled everyone.

"What?" asked Mr. Lunt.

"Mr. Lunt," said Alfred. "Is your first name Jonathan?" Mr. Lunt understood this immediately.

"I never wanted to use that name because it reminded me of my bad childhood. I never wanted to bring it up... Then you and Bob found me and I ended up having the happiest time of my life."

Then...something amazing happened. From the wrinkles under Mr. Lunt's hat...came a tear. Mr. Lunt just told them his real name...and the first tear came from his hat. "Promise you will not tell anyone at work."

"We promise you Mr. Lunt," said Annie.

"Blah, blah, blah," Leon said from below. "When you want to talk, speak up. Now I understand that your minds won't be able to withhold any of this, but phase three of my evil plan is coming into progress! I thought that I might put it into musical number form."

"Wait." said LarryBoy.

"WHAT?" Leon yelled, annoyed.

"I'm sorry for having to break the forth wall...but this is a fanfiction...a story."

"So?"

"Well...it is impossible to have a vellillain's song in a book because the reader doesn't know what tune it is going to be."

"They can make up the tune, just shut up!" LarryBoy did so. "Anyways...

_"__It all started when I made your company, a part of my master plan!_

_But then it ended up...getting out of hand..._

_Six people came around, and got into my way,_

_Some Spanish freak and an annoying Britt _(Archie: Wait a minute...HEY!)

_Along with with three females, tell me you can do better than this!_

LarryBoy said after that quote, "He must be both racist, sexist, and he also lacks the knowledge that Britt does not rhyme with this."

"Be quiet!" Leon yelled. _The leader of this clan included, one really crazy cuke!_

_He has plungers on his head, and a weird get-up to boot!_

_I took over the cops, and then more people out..._

_And then step three would come and I, will tell you what it is all about._

_I will ship my chocolates to everyone on earth..._

_And you will watch me while I ship, my candy to everyone on earth..._

"STOP!" LarryBoy yelled. "I'm sorry but you are really bad at singing."

"And you," said Leon. "Are REALLY ANNOYING!"

"Okay," said LarryBoy. "But I know that you cannot keep us in here forever."

"What?" asked Leon. "Yes I can. It is made so incredibly strong that you cannot escape! You can't get your toys through there, and you can't get anything else through there. It has an electronic field around it, and that will cause any lasers to not go through it. You see LarryBoy. You. Have...failed."

"Close," said LarryBoy. "But no cigar." Henry shot his head up, but Leon bumped him and he lowered his head again. LarryBoy took his controller from behind him and waved it up in the air.

"You can't get me with your suction-cups LarryBoy," said Leon. "They could not even get through the bars in general."

"No," said LarryBoy. "But the signal can!"

"What?" Suddenly, Leon was lifted off of the ground. His controller fell. And once he was in the air, LarryBoy hit a button and he fell right on top of Rob. He was then lifted into the air again.

"Let's take another round shall we?" asked LarryBoy. He pushed the button and then Leon fell on top of Harry. He then was lifted into the air again. "How about you take a chance at it Lunt?" Mr. Lunt took it, and did it to Harry.

"PLEASE!" yelled Harry. "Please, no more!"

"Let us out of the cage first." Allison said.

"NO!" Leon yelled. "Don't, or I will kill you both." LarryBoy kept this up, passing the privilege to the others. Leon, nor his henchmen, gave it. LarryBoy thought that this might all be over...until Leon dropped onto the controller and the bottom of the cage slid open and they all fell...except for Annie.

"Annie," said LarryBoy. "Let go! Nothing will happen!" Annie looked down and finally made up her mind and dropped. LarryBoy caught her and placed her on the ground. He looked at Leon, along with Leon's two workers.

"We've won Leon," LarryBoy said. "We got out."

Leon smiled a huge grin. "You've won? HE HE HE HE HE HE HE! I will be back before anything can happen. As said, my team is bigger than yours you know. HA HA HE! HA HA HE HE HA!"

"I'm counting on it," said LarryBoy.

"See," said Leon. "I am the winner. I win. I win. I win win win win win! Harry, go get one of those guns and kill 'em fast anyways!"

"But I am not counting on much coming with you." LarryBoy took out an explosive and threw it at the ceiling. Leon heard a soft "beep" and some of the ceiling, along with the cage, exploded and fell towards the ground with a crash. Dust flew in every direction, causing Leon, Rob, and Harry to close their eyes. When their eyes opened...they saw the back of the Bob-cycle taking off, and nothing else.

* * *

**That was Chapter Ten. The Title "Police Let Us Go" was a pun, supposed to sound like "Please Let Us Go." I was originally going to go with "The Copper Trap" Copper meaning Cop, but I thought that the one I went for was more funny. Larryboyrocks9000 out.**


	11. Portal Craze

**Alright, Chapter Eleven is Down! You may think that is over, but there will be more Chapters on their way.**

**GET READY! FOR A PORTAL CRAZE!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Portal Craze:

As Leon was still stuck in the police station, LarryBoy and the rest of the ALF got into the Larry-Cave. Alfred went over towards the door and started to mess with it.

"What are you doing Alfred?" asked LarryBoy.

"I am modifying the door to get rid of Bob's capability to get in. He will let Leon in no matter what." LarryBoy went hopped over towards the antidote chocolate maker. It now had 17 pieces of chocolate made. It must have not made much because Alfred wasn't there to help with it. It was still 21 pieces they would have now. Esther walked over towards LarryBoy.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," said LarryBoy. "It is just...this thing is kinda getting to me."

"I know, Uncle George was there when everything happened. I've lost him for now."

"Oh," said LarryBoy. "I'm sorry."

"These the antidote chocolates that were made?" asked Esther.

"Yep."

"I may just have an idea." She reached into her hand-bag and brought out the Polarity-Bender (Hey, you didn't forget about that did you?). She took the chocolate on the scanner and put it to the tip of the Polarity-Bender. A shock went through it and the chocolate suddenly looked like the antidote ones.

"Wait a minute...that is one supposed to reverse the polarity of things," said Alfred, coming over.

"I guess it is more powerful than you figured," said LarryBoy. "However, you will have to change it back and put it on the scanner again...it is the only piece we have." Esther put it back on the scanner and the process continued. LarryBoy got up and looked around. He found his normal arm chair and sat down in it. "That is nice. It is nice to rest after all of this."

Alfred started working on the chocolates again for a while. LarryBoy turned on the T.V. and saw that a new advertisement was coming on. "Hey guys," said LarryBoy. "Get over here." Everyone except Alfred came over and looked.

"COMING SOON!" yelled a narrator. "Is the most delicious thing you may ever have. It is Leo-Choco!"

"What?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"Experts say that this may be the most incredible chocolate snack in the world. If you can come up with a better taste...you must be kidding yourself!" The commercial turned off and LarryBoy looked at Alfred. "Hey Alfred," he asked. "What can you dig up about this new commercial?"

"It isn't real. Look back at the screen and pay attention." LarryBoy did so. The commercial was playing again. And then it played again. And then again."

"How is Leon doing this?"

"He is a genius Master Larry," said Alfred. "Must be as smart as I am. He probably hacked into all broadcast networks to help spread the word. Nothing is out yet.

We may still have hope."

"Can you take the "may" out of that sentence," asked Mr. Lunt. "Or even the calendar? I mean, May is such a boring month."

"No," said Alfred, going along with the joke.

12 pieces of chocolate later.

The 33 pieces of chocolate that were made were inside LarryBoy's belt. But then...they heard a scanning. "_They can't get in..." _LarryBoy thought.

But then...they got in? Leon, Rob, Harry, Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Nezzer were in the Larry-Cave. "You thought you could keep us out?" asked Leon. "I modified it to let me in as well...the scanner was a different program that I designed. Now you know I was right when I said I would be back to stop you."

"Bob," said LarryBoy. "What is going on Buddy?"

"Leon said to do whatever it takes to destroy you," said Bob. "And it will be very, very, painful hopefully."

"Okay...but I've got...Leon Chocolates!" LarryBoy held up one of the antidote-chocolates. Bob's eyes shot towards it. He ran for it.

"Give me, Give me, Give me!" He was going to eat the chocolate before Leon smacked it out of his hands.

"Don't eat that you fool," Leon said. "That is a terrible tasting chocolate that will make you a slave to him."

"Oh," said Bob. "I'm sorry Master Leon." Bob bowed before Leon. LarryBoy saw this and smacked Leon across the face.

"Oh," said Leon. "I little aggressive today, are we?" Leon smiled brightly. "We I thought that something must be...Ooh! Ooh!" He ran towards Esther and took the Polarity-Bender.

"Give me that!" Esther said. Leon just kept messing with it and joyfully examining it before Esther smacked it out of his hand. The settings went from reverse to enhance...to critically enhance. The tip flew towards Allison and it touched her webbing device. The device started to go crazy.

"Oh," said Allison. "Great." She ran through the veggies in sight, but it then left along a large blue piece of energy and after that, Allison got sucked inside it. Leon ran up to examine it but then got sucked up into it as well. Bob, Petunia, and Mr. Nezzer...along with Rob and Harry ran into it. LarryBoy gave a nod to everyone and plungered into the energy portal also. After LarryBoy went through the portal began to shrink. Esther ran through it, followed by Mr. Lunt, Alfred, and Annie made a very slick entrance. They found themselves...in a forest.

"Hm," said Allison. "It seems that we are on the forest setting of it."

"How many settings are there?" asked LarryBoy.

"396," said Allison. "It is pretty advanced." LarryBoy looked around and saw Leon and his small army trying to run.

"I'll get them!" LarryBoy said.

"No wait," Allison started, but she didn't need to say anything, Leon and the rest of them fell into the ground.

"We will have to follow them," said Esther. "Come on." She ran towards that direction. LarryBoy and the rest of them followed. They fell...into another world. This one looked just like Veggie-Vally...but it was all purple and yellow...and also very big...I mean VERY big. "Um..." said Esther. "This is...normal...completely normal."

"Yeah," said LarryBoy. He looked behind him and a car, over twenty-feet tall zoomed past them. "We will never find Leon and the others in this place...it is so big."

"Look," said Alfred. "He motioned towards Leon and the others running towards a gas station. LarryBoy plungered a light post and tried to catch up to them, but they were already inside by the time LarryBoy got there. LarryBoy looked inside to see nothing but another portal. He motioned for the others to come forward. They all got there and then LarryBoy opened the door for all of them to fall into the portal.

They fell into a world...of...fibs. LarryBoy had no idea why, or how this was in it, but twenty completely grown fibs were in this black void. On the other side of the void was a portal. The fibs looked down at everyone. Leon and LarryBoy exchanged looks. They didn't feel like battling now, LarryBoy looked towards Alfred, who activated the Copter and plungered it. He then plungered Esther, who held onto Allison, who held onto Mr. Lunt. Leon and the others grabbed from the other side of it. The blue, purple, red, and orange aliens started to viciously attack the copter. Finally, they landed. Leon and his people went through the portal first, but as LarryBoy started to go into it...

"HELP!" Esther. "It's got me!" They turned around as a red fib held Esther.

"Go on," said LarryBoy. "I'll save Esther." They all listened and hopped through the portal. As The Fib started to put Esther in his mouth, LarryBoy plungered it's nose and pulled it down.

"OWWWWWWW!" It screamed. "I'll get you for that...little purple man!" He dropped Esther and LarryBoy plungered her and plungered through the portal. Something must have caught the plunger, because (very slickly) they went through the portal and dodged a Fib's hand.

They found themselves inside...the prehistoric ages. Well, kinda. These were giant robot dinosaur monsters. One snapped at LarryBoy, but he dodged it and then plungered over it's head. He flew towards a tree, which had a lasso-shaped vine with a portal on the inside. He grabbed a vine from above and swung on it. He grabbed Alfred's hand and the swung back, Alfred going into the portal. He did this with the rest of the ALF too. Leon and his group swung on another vine and they, along with LarryBoy, plunged into the portal. This time...

They were in a chocolate room. LarryBoy kept his eye on everyone in Leon's group to make sure they got through this one without leaving any of their chocolates behind. This one was easy to get through, obviously.

In the next portal they found themselves in a video-game. This same video-game was used in their film _Larry-Boy And The Bad Apple. _They were all on little racers and racing through a world of obstacles and opponents. LarryBoy activated his microphone.

"Hey Allison," he said. "It is true that we could actually die in this game?"

"Yeah," Allison replied back. "Just try to stay alive."

"Gee," said LarryBoy sarcastically. "Thanks Allie, that tip will come in useful." LarryBoy for a while, tried to see if he could catch up with whatever racer Leon was in. But he noticed that this would be more hard than it looked. LarryBoy saw Annie race up in the sky on Mr. Lunt's Jet-pack. LarryBoy plungered the ceiling of this virtual world and spoke to her.

"Why do you have Mr. Lunt's jet-pack Annie?"

"Because," she said. "I'm not really a gamer. I can't really control my racer that easily. Mr. Lunt came up beside me and lent me his Jet-pack. Allison also came into the sky on her propeller-Legs. Esther grappled the ceiling as Alfred came up on the Getaway-Copter. The only person really playing the game was Mr. Lunt.

"You guys stay up here," said LarryBoy. "I am going to go find Leon!" He lowered himself and then came up on Mr. Lunt's racer.

"Hey!" Mr. Lunt said. "I'm racing here!"

"Sorry Mr. Lunt," said LarryBoy. He got out of that car and went over towards the next one. This one held Harry. Harry took out a gun and then LarryBoy retaliated by taking the gun from him and picking him up by the collar and bringing him into the air. He took him and placed him in the Getaway-Copter with Alfred. Alfred duct-taped him to the glass to make sure he didn't get try to strangle him or something.

LarryBoy lowered into the next racer and saw Leon Nugget. (You know...how threatening he has been lately, saying "Leon Nugget" makes him 30% less scary.)

"LarryBoy," he said. "Get out of my way!" He held up a knife and began to slash at LarryBoy, LarryBoy dodged the first attack, but the second scraped his face. LarryBoy's sudden pain made him swing out of the racer, but it didn't take long to get back into it.

"How did you escape the suction-cups?" he asked.

"I had to cut the flesh off of that part of my back, alright? Now leave or-" LarryBoy saw that they were about to crash into a virtual disintegration wall. He plungered Leon's head and shot up. LarryBoy looked over towards what was being held by his super-suction ear...nothing but Leon's biker helmet. LarryBoy looked towards the racing field. What was left of Leon was a bunch of disintegrated pieces of virtual ashes.

Leon was dead.

* * *

**Did you expect ****_that _****to happen? Anyways, while you tell me by reviewing, I would like to inform again that I do not own LarryBoy, Alfred, Annie, or any related VeggieTales characters.**

**If I own anything it is the development of Allison, and Leon, Harry, and Rob.**


	12. Bob Bounces Back

**Well, here it is! Chapter Twelve! It is short...okay, REALLY short, but it is only supposed to show two things that go with the rest of the story!**

**One is Good News!**

**Another is Bad News...very Bad News...so stay tuned!**

* * *

"LarryBoy," asked Annie, looking down towards where Leon used to be. "Is he...um...dead?"

"Most likely," said LarryBoy. "Allison?"

"Um..." she started. "I think so..." Allison then looked at the webbing device she had on. "This portal in the center of this room might just take us back home...I can feel it." She started to lower herself, but LarryBoy caught her before she could get past it.

"I'll go," he said. He attached a plunger-ear to the virtual ceiling and started to lower himself down into the portal. One past it, he shot himself back up. "It is the Larry-Cave," he said. "Do you have the Larry-Cave on your device?"

"No," said Allison. "It must be a path home." They then all dropped through the portal, everyone except LarryBoy. He swung over towards Mr. Lunt and picked him up, he then threw Mr. Lunt into the portal. He then did this with the rest of everyone in the game. Finally, they were all in the Larry-Cave, and the portal to the world of many horrors closed up.

"Okay," said LarryBoy. "That was just a little crazy."

"Yes it was," said Bob. "But you killed Leon. You killed him. You did, you did." Bob started to go towards LarryBoy, but LarryBoy pushed him aside.

"Bob," said Alfred. "You need to get your head straight again. This isn't ordinary."

"Yes," Bob said. "It isn't. But Leon, our Master, is now dead, and Larry killed him. No denying that."

"Bob," said LarryBoy. "I didn't kill him, I tried to save him, but only the helmet came off...and then he crashed into the virtual wall!"

"You do realize this means the end of you, LarryBoy!"

"Okay," said LarryBoy. "You can kill me Bob...but I have one last thing to say..." Bob made a movement with his eyes that told LarryBoy to go on. "Eat this!" LarryBoy shoved a chocolate antidote into Bob's mouth. At first Bob was going to spit it out, but then he found how good it was. He ended up finishing the entire piece of chocolate.

"Alfred," asked Mr. Lunt. "How long does it take until the old Bob is back?"

"About two minutes," said Alfred. "Hopefully, we can stay alive to be there that long." Alfred looked at the other group of Veggies in their way. There was Petunia, Bob, Mr. Nezzer, Rob, and Harry. Six of them, five of the others...they could do that couldn't they? But then again, Alfred figured that each of them had a gun from the police station. But instead, they each held a knife. LarryBoy gulped, and Mr. Lunt stood in front of everyone.

"SUPER-MAGNET!" Mr. Lunt yelled. He whipped out the toenail clippers from behind him and then they turned into the same magnet used earlier. The knives flew into the magnet's pull and then Mr. Lunt threw it aside. No weapons for Leon's gang...a bunch of useful gadgets for the ALF.

"The game is up," said LarryBoy. "Your leader is gone, and you are all out of weapons." Bob then gave a big lurch forward. His face started to go crazy...Bob started to go crazy. Bob's sudden insane actions took everyone's eyes off of the situation at hand. Bob then fell over and closed his eyes.

LarryBoy looked towards Bob, but Bob then burst into appearance and showed something different. He wasn't angry looking...and he walked towards LarryBoy. "I...I'm so sorry," he said. "I had no control over what I was doing. It was like at one point I was normal...then overly-obsessed with an evil gourd...and then I almost try to kill you...my best friend." A tear came from Bob's eye and fell towards the ground. LarryBoy's eyes started to water-up too. He looked at Bob to speak up.

"Bob, what you did was nothing. Everyone is safe...except for Leon...and you are now here and we love you...like a friend obviously." LarryBoy added at Harry's creepy smile. He then hugged Bob. This might be weird...two grown men hugging each other. But you try to have your best friend unwillingily kill you and then come back to your side. It would be emotional. "You are still my best friend. And nothing with bring us apart for good...hopefully."

Bob smiled at his friend's joke. "Okay," said Mr. Lunt. "This is getting rather boring if you ask me. How about we get back to the cool stuff...like throwing a party! HIT IT!" He ran up to the Larry-Computer and turned on the music.

Mr. Lunt started to sing: _"Has he lost his mind...can he see or is he-" _LarryBoy plungered the button to turn off of the music. "Mr. Lunt this is no time to party. We might just have more work to do!"

"Aw," said Mr. Lunt. "I wanted to party."

"Well since we still have FOUR evil people in this room," Alfred started.

"Alfred," said LarryBoy. "This isn't over you know...this is not over."

"That is what I said," said Alfred.

"Oh yeah," said LarryBoy. "I was just trying to tell that to Mr. Lunt." Then...the portal opened again. LarryBoy was shocked...was one of the monsters getting out? A Fib? A Robot dinosaur? The portal started to through the room off balance. Everyone closed their eyes...and finally came out the last person they would ever expect...

Leon...was still alive.

* * *

"Okay," said LarryBoy, breaking the forth wall. "Earlier you said that Leon was dead...what gives? If he is alive then didn't you just mess up what you said one chapter back? Seriously!"

Sorry...I am trying to make everything more insane...like this story is.

"What if he dies again?" LarryBoy asked me. "Should we trust what you say and believe it...or think you are messing with us again?"

I promise, no one is going to be said dead and turn out to be alive later, alright?

"Okay," said LarryBoy. "That is good."

* * *

**Yes.**

**The whole argument between the narrator and LarryBoy is to show why I had Leon die, and then turn out to be alive...**

**And it was funny...**

**Plus, the song Mr. Lunt started to sing was "Iron Man" just to let you know!**

**Larryboyrocks9000 out!**


	13. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Chapter 13. Nothing I can say about this Chapter.**

* * *

"Leon," said LarryBoy. "I thought you died back in the virtual world?"

"No," said Leon. "That world does not actually kill people. You even put someone in that world for a movie for Pete sake."

"But Allison," Alfred said. "You said that it would actually do that kind of stuff to people. Why did you say that and it turned out to be wrong?"

Leon shifted towards Allison. "Well that is something," he said. "Back when you left me at the police station, Allison was in the broken walls that came down from the ceiling. I made Rob And Harry get her free. I then convinced her that if she joined me...the pain would go away...that if she was on my side, she would not have to work as a slave for me as I take over the world. Then she was my spy, she set the controls back to let me in here before we got sucked into that portal, and she was happy on my side.'

"The dark side!" Mr. Lunt said. "That is insane."

"And I am insane you Mexican imbecile!"

"That is enough!" LarryBoy yelled. "I am not going to let you talk like that to my friend!" LarryBoy threw a Larry-Plate at Leon and it cut off some of his stem. "Mr. Lunt has been out-smarting you this entire time, and you insult him as though he is not any good." LarryBoy came up to Leon and flipped over his head. LarryBoy tightened his invisible fists and then shot a plunger at Leon's face. The detached plunger made Leon wobble back and fall back on the ground. LarryBoy was about to plunger him, back Allison pushed him out of the way and went up to Leon. She pulled the plunger off of his face and helped him up.

"Allison," said LarryBoy. "Don't believe him. He is an evil, vile red gourd!"

"I can believe what I want," Allison said. "And I believe that Leon has the upper-hand here. You will all be to our mercy."

"Master Larry," said Alfred. "Do you know what this means?"

"That Allison is working for Nugget? Yeah."

"Well," said Alfred. "That and that now we've more less got an Apply in real life!"

"Just what we need," said LarryBoy. "You know what Allie? I am not going to let your team win. We lost you, we gained Bob! And we will soon have Petunia, Mr. Nezzer, Junior, Laura, Goliath, Phil and the rest of the company. Your small team of evil will be against one large team of-"

"AWESOMENESS!" Mr. Lunt interrupted. "One large team of awesomeness. You are rotting because you want power. And those other two are rotting because they keep smoking cigarettes."

"That reminds me," said Leon. "Care for one Allison?"

"With how those two look," she said. "Not exactly." She then shot webs at LarryBoy, Bob, Alfred, Mr. Lunt, Annie, and Esther. They were trapped to the rocks of the training area, and Leon's team left, with no weapons at hand.

"We are glad to have you back Bob," said Esther, looking on the bright side.

"Thanks," said Bob. "I'm glad I am not working for that trigger-happy maniac anymore. LarryBoy, is there a chance that we could all save the world?"

"Yeah," said LarryBoy. "A chance that we could save the world is not the right thing to say...we WILL save the world!"

"I would like to be that sure too LarryBoy," said Bob. "But I don't know."

"So," said LarryBoy. "If we get out of this...do you want a transportation devise?"

"Yeah," said Bob smiling. "I would like that." Then, the webs began to get really hot. "OW!" Bob yelled. "This hurts!" The webs then hardened up and cracked in the center. Bob busted out of the webbing and looked towards Annie, who was also free and was using her mini-laser to cut everyone from the webbing.

Once everyone was free from the webbing, LarryBoy went over towards the chocolate scanner. 35 more! That made an equivalent of 67 pieces of chocolate! LarryBoy looked towards the others. "67 pieces guys, only a bunch more to go! Maybe we should get to...um...135?"

"138 people work here," said Bob. "And there are over 50 people at the police station. We should try to get to 200 pieces of antidote-chocolate."

"Unless Leon tries to destroy the machine," said Alfred. "Which will hopefully not happen. We've got 133 more to go."

"Well guys," said LarryBoy. "Let's try to figure out where Leon is next. If he tries to get anyone else under his control...some crazy things may happen...and the increasing need of the chocolates will get higher. But first things first, Bob...what transportation devise would you like?"

"Well, I was pretty good at riding the Bob-Cycle in that League movie."

"Bob," said Mr. Lunt. "You might not want to say that around LarryBoy."

"Mr. Lunt," said LarryBoy. "I got over it, remember? Well, Esther is using that Bob, but one of you could have the side-car." Esther and Bob exchanged looks.

"Play Alfred, Leon, Idiocy?" Bob asked.

"What?" asked Esther.

"Alfred defeats Leon, Leon defeats Idiocy because he is so evil, and idiocy defeats Alfred because Alfred can't stand idiocy."

"Fine," said Esther.

"Alfred, Leon, Idiocy!" they said together. Bob got Leon, Esther got Alfred. (Don't ask how they did this with no hands).

"YES!" Esther said. "I get driver's seat." Esther and Bob made their way to the Bob-Cycle, and the rest of the new and improved ALF got into their vehicles. They drove out of the Larry-Cave (okay, three drove, the others flew) and into the world. It was 12:30 in the morning (to give you a visual) and they were in desperate search for Leon, Allison, and the others. LarryBoy had his radar turned on, scanning the streets for detection of "Red Gourd."

"I can't believe Allison is now working for Leon," said LarryBoy.

"Yes," said Alfred on the Larry-Mobile's broadcast screen. "And I must say something. I am pretty sure another part of Leon's insanity is his double-personality disorder."

"His what?" LarryBoy asked, not having a clue what Alfred just said.

"Double-personality," Alfred responded. "If you'll notice, Leon is sometimes extremely serious, sometime can't stop laughing and is over-joyed."

"Like how he was serious in the Portal and the Larry-Cave, but in the police station...he was being a little comedian."

"Exactly, A Double-personality disorder...abusive parents, and lack of friends is sure to drive anyone insane."

"RED GOURD! RED GOURD! RED GOURD!" yelled the computer on everyone's vehicles. They all stopped.

"Leon must be close," said Annie.

"Let's try to get a closer look," said LarryBoy. "Check out all places near us." Mr. Lunt walked in his own direction.

"You know," he said loudly as everyone was going into different buildings and houses. "At first, I thought that it was yelling 'Rad Gourd' and scanned me on accident."

"Mr. Lunt," said LarryBoy. "Catch this!" Larry thew Mr. Lunt a device that shinned bright gold.

"What ees it?" asked Mr. Lunt.

"It will unlock any door," said LarryBoy. "Use it in the that deli up ahead."

"Okay." Mr. Lunt touched the door-knob with the device and the door flew open. "Resourceful. I never thought LarryBoy would be aware of need to do this in one of his little adventures...I guess it's better safe than sorry." By this quote he was already in the deli. It was amazing. The meat hung by the walls, assortments like sausages, ham, steak, even those little weenies on toothpicks. Mr. Lunt at first wanted to eat one of these things...but then regained his mind and looked around the place.

A sausage-link fell from the ceiling, dropping on Mr. Lunt's head. "WHO'S THERE?" he yelled. "I've got my lack of eyes on you!" Mr. Lunt turned on the lights to see...nothing. "Hm..." Mr. Lunt left the deli. "He isn't in here!" he yelled out.

"Okay," LarryBoy called back. "He isn't in the homeless shelter either."

"AHHHH!" shrieked a voice from inside the bank. LarryBoy and Mr. Lunt exchanged scared looks.

"It's Esther," said LarryBoy. "Leon must have her!" LarryBoy ran into the bank to find no one there. "Everyone!" he called. Bob, Alfred, Annie and Mr. Lunt responded to LarryBoy and came to him.

"Oh no..." said Bob. "Esther is gone. Bait, I'm guessing."

"There is no need for bait Bob," Alfred said. "We are after him anyways. I think that Leon wants something else with Esther."

One more thought came into LarryBoy's head... "What if Leon wasn't the one who took Esther."


	14. Choice, Chance, Chase, and Chili

**Okay, sorry about the LONG wait, but here is Chapter Four...teen. Watch LarryBoy and the rest of the A.L.F. save Esther!**

**Also, I am sorry if LarryBoy is a little Out Of Character at the end, I was trying to show how much LarryBoy was getting tired of his friends getting hurt.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Choice, Chance, Chase, and Chili:

"So," said Mr. Lunt. "You think that Esther wasn't taken by Leon?"

"No," said LarryBoy. "I think it was Allison."

"Allie?"

"Yes." LarryBoy got into the Larry-Mobile, and the rest of them took theirs..."

MEANWHILE...

"Well, well, well," said Apply. She crawled all over the rocks while pricking at Esther's face. They were in a basement. Rats and snakes would occasionally scatter and slither around the floor. "I knew that I needed more people to join us. Everyone else on our team are mindless slaves...and if we get enough people with us, those fools lead by LarryBoy won't be a problem."

"Allison," Esther proclaimed. "You used to be my friend...our friend...how can you do this to us?" Esther shed a small tear from her eye. Allison gave a very mischievous smile to Esther.

"Aw...are you sad?"

"Be quiet...please!" Esther cried. Esther didn't have any weapons to get hey out of this one...only the Polarity-Bender...but what use was that here? If she used it on Allison's, or as she was now going by, Apply's device, than it would either suck both of them up and let her go trough that horror again, or it would only get rid of Apply and she would stay there trapped anyways.

"No one is here to save you," said Apply. "Not LarryBoy, not Lunt, not Annie. They are all on a wild goose chase that they will loose at. Now, if you don't want to have to die you have to swear to me that you will devote your life to taking control."

"Never..." said Esther. "They will find me...I know it."

"Right..." said Apply. "I hear the doubt in your voice, and I know you know that you will have no choice!"

"Choice?"

"Yes, Choice!"

"I know," said Esther. "But you can not get away with this. What will you do when Leon gets full control anyways?"

"I will stand by him, serving in the upper class...while the entire world becomes his empire!" Apply started to laugh. She pressed on leg up to Esther's neck. "That is why you must help us..."

"LarryBoy," said Mr. Lunt. "I don't know what I am supposed to do!"

"You are supposed to watch the radar for traces of Essie," LarryBoy said.

"Gotcha," said Mr. Lunt.

"Can I help with anything?" Bob asked.

"I don't know yet," said LarryBoy. "But we will have to try to do something to save Essie. If Allison touches her, or even breathes...I will not let a friend get hurt...not another..." LarryBoy pressed the yellow button on the Larry-Mobile and it turned into the Larry-Plane. The plane rose into the sky and LarryBoy set the radar for 'Leek: Female: Brunette.' The radar didn't scan Annie, for LarryBoy put her out the process of the scanning. The radar started to beep.

"Stay up there guys," said LarryBoy. "I am going down to see if it could be Esther." The Larry-Plane zoomed towards the broken down house and he looked inside...he saw nothing but a broken down house. He pushed a button on the Larry-Mobile that flashed the Larry-Signal in the sky and the rest of the A.L.F. zoomed towards him.

"It is just a broken down house," said Mr. Lunt.

"I have a feeling we should look inside together," said LarryBoy. They all got out and went inside the house. LarryBoy took his homing device and they all went inside. The place was dark and full of dust. The door creaked loudly as Bob slowly pushed it open. The waiting was killing Mr. Lunt, so he pushed it open himself real fast. Bob gave him a threatening look.

"Be very, very quiet," said Archie.

"I'm hunting wabbits," said Mr. Lunt gleefully. This time, he got several threatening looks. This wasn't a time for Looney Tunes jokes. LarryBoy looked around his his flashlight (that shined a mini Larry-Signal) and he found a rather large crack in the floor, he decided to start to open it...

"Oh," said Apply. "Be quiet. I am just going to put a little shock through your body...that is strike around you almost burning your body forever, or until you promise to me that you will devote your life forever and without any stop to evil."

"Please...please!" Just then...the ceiling started to crack. It got louder...and louder. And then-CRASH! The ceiling fell and LarryBoy, Annie, Alfred, Bob, and Mr. Lunt fell from it. "YOU CAME!"

"Of course we would," said LarryBoy. "Now we have to find someone. Who put you down here Essie?"

"It was Allie," said Esther. "She is starting to go by Apply now..."

"Just as I thought," said LarryBoy. "Allison did kidnap Esther."

"Good job LarryBoy," said a voice from behind. Apply went up towards LarryBoy. "Very, very good. You wandered right into my trap for you. Now if you, Essie, would please step away from the wall. I think Larry deserves the spot for now." She started to giggle a little, which grew into the trademark super-villain laugh. Esther stood there. "No? Well..." Apply started up the electricity and Esther started to get shocked so badly that she was screaming until her mouth almost covered her face.

"How about now?" asked Apply. Esther gave a terrifying stare...LarryBoy even jumped back a bit on how mad Esther looked...unusual. "Okay," said Apply. She started up the process again. He saw Annie, Esther's niece, crying out rivers because of this. "Shut up kid," Apply yelled. She shut off the process again. "Now, Esther?"

Esther looked so weak and lifeless that her face was pale. She didn't move. "Fine..." said Apply. "I've always wanting to try water boa-"

LarryBoy fired a plunger at her and she was thrown back into the wall, taking Esther's place. LarryBoy fired up the machine. "Tell me where Leon is!" He shut it off, grimacing. LarryBoy said it, no one would hurt one of his friends, and here Esther is...laying on the floor with no life left in her.

"I cannot tell," Apply said, still being shocked. LarryBoy shut it off.

"Tell me," he said. He faked a move towards the button...but Apply stopped him just in time. "Okay...okay...I'll tell. He is at the restaurant 'Chili & Cheese.' I don't know what he is up to, but he told me to take one of you to lure you, LarryBoy, in here."

"Good," said LarryBoy. "I'll talk to him, tell him how loyal his little Apply has been doing." LarryBoy said. LarryBoy was mad, obviously. "I think that Esther may have some things to say too!"

* * *

**There you go, Chapter Fifteen will come up next!**

**You: No, Really? I thought that Chapter 19 would be next! :)**

**Good Day!**


	15. Vegetable Soup

**So, here is Chapter Fifteen. Now, there will probably be no more than four more Chapters in this Fanfiction. But I hope you've been enjoying it very much.**

**This is another rather short Chapter. But don't worry, the next one is full of action! (I mean it)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Vegetable Soup:

"Oh me, oh my," said Leon gleefully. "Let me kill some veggies now ooh-ah! Ooh-Ah! Let me kill some veggies now, ooh-ah ooh-ah EE! HA HA!" Leon turned towards the others. "SING IT FOOLS!"

"He will kill some veggies now, ooh-ah ooh-ah," sang Petunia, Rob, Harry, Junior, Laura, and Wally Nezzer.

"GOOD! He he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he!"

"Is that enough laughs Boss?" Wally asked.

"Now, yes. Before hand...NO!" Leon, having this double-personality disorder, went from happily evil to a stern killer. "You people will have to do better than this if you want to take over the world...and I have a plan. We taint the Chili with our chocolates and when they think that it is just a chunk of beef...they eat it! Ha ha ha ha! Now, we will end up expanding our army. Everything will be ready soon. Oh, and thanks for making the chili guys!" Leon looked at the tied-up employees with socks tied over their mouths and winked.

"Boss, what are we going to do with them?" Petunia asked.

"Oh," said Leon. Once we finish up all of the ready-made Chili for the customers... WE BLOW THE PLACE UP!" He took out a detonator and clicked a small button on the top. All of the explosives lit up. There must have been at least twenty in the back-room they were in. "They will be their own Chili...or, squeeze that tomato on the team of Pickle-Boy's and they can be a nice thing of vegetable soup! Ha! Come on now, laugh at the joke, LAUGH!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha," the rest of the room laughed.

"Good. Lets get going, we will need to get to wonderful customers!" Leon and the others, dressed in the employee outfits, picked up the pot with the chili and poured it into a variety of different bowls.

The walls then began to rumble...and through the wall of the left came...LarryBoy! Along with the rest of the A.L.F. he got in there just in time. Also...they had another Veggie...Charlie Pincher was with them. People ran screaming from the explosion of the wall (thank you Alfred) and no one was left in the restaurant except for Leon's team and the A.L.F.

"Thank you for telling us where Chili & Cheese is Charlie," said LarryBoy. "Do you wanna stick around and help us save the world?"

"I wouldn't mind doing it," said Charlie. He leaned over and whispered into LarryBoy's super-suction ear. "I could stay in the Larry-Cave and get information and feedback for you guys.""

"Great Idea Charlie," said LarryBoy. "But first we must stop all of this!"

"Ho-ho!" Leon yelled, going out of the door. "We gotta run, but we left a parting gift...the surprise surely will BLOW you away! Ha ha ha!" LarryBoy quickly knew that was a joke and when Leon was about to press the button and blow up the place, LarryBoy plungered it and pulled it towards him, Leon hanging onto it. LarryBoy took the detonator and Alfred stuck some of his C-4 on it and when LarryBoy through it into the air, Alfred blew it up. Luckily, nothing went wrong...except...

"Great," said LarryBoy. "Leon is gone...a.k.a. That was for nothing."

"Master Larry," said Alfred. "Maybe that was just a way to stall us." LarryBoy turned to Alfred. This made total sense. LarryBoy then, noticed that Wally P. Nezzer was stuck in the bricks from Alfred's explosion.

"Wally!" yelled LarryBoy. Charlie turned to Mr. Lunt.

"How do you tell the two Nezzers apart?"

"Wally has a fatter nose. Nebby's nose it more skinny."

"Ah."

"Somebody help me with him," LarryBoy said. "He is knocked out and I am trying to carry him all by myself. I can't carry more than I already weigh."

"Oh," said Bob. "I'll help you buddy!" He picked up Wally's bottom and together, the lifted him off of the ground and into the Getaway-Copter.

Charlie got into his own car ( a 40,000 dollar el-cumumber extreme van with flames on the side of it and some really, really cool light-green neon headlights)

"How do you buy that kind of stuff by working at a bar and being a sometimes actor in childrens' videos?" Bob asked.

"One, they are anybody videos. Two...it is a long story," Charlie said. They then rode off towards Bigidea Studios!

"Mr. Nezzer is going to be out for a while," said Alfred. "It will take a while for the antidote-chocolates to sink in. Until then, we have to try to find Leon again."

"I have no idea how to find him," said LarryBoy. "Leon is crazy and almost unstoppable. I cannot do anything to help."

"What are you talking about Master Larry?" asked Alfred. "Everything will work out fine."

"I just do not know," said LarryBoy. "How can I possibly stop Leon? After all he has done? He has taken over the police and every single friend of ours."

"We can do it buddy," said Bob.

"Yeah," said Mr. Lunt. "What other kind of handsome people like me risk their lives to help friends. We all think you are awesome."

"Thanks guys," said LarryBoy. Then, the Larry-Computer started to beep.

"Ooh," said LarryBoy. "E-Mail!" He opened it up. "It says L.G. Master...what?"

"I can translate it," said Alfred. "Leon, Gourd, Master. It is Leon's."

"Okay," said LarryBoy sternly. He opened up the E-mail and read it out loud. "I really want to hurt you Larry, I really, really do. If you don't let me hurt you I will destroy everyone who likes you. I will hurt your family...I will hurt your friends...unless you do something for me that will result in an end...of our conflict.

Come alone to the Chili Place that you escaped. I will be waiting there and maybe have duct-tape. We will have our final stand and it will be rather cruel...and if I defeat you...I will defeat you and you will be but nothing." LarryBoy finished the closed the E-mail. He turned towards the others.

"He was able to make it all rhyme until the last line. I guess I couldn't do any better," said Mr. Lunt.

"What does he mean," Esther asked. "Final Stand?"

"He means," said LarryBoy. "That we are going to finish this...once...and for all!"

* * *

**So, that was rather refreshing. What does Leon mean by Final Stand? I think you can guess...or at least LarryBoy got pretty dang close.**

**Larryboyrocks9000 out!**


	16. The Final Stand

**So, this may be "The Final Stand" but it will not the the end of the story. Expect two to three more Chapters after this!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOME...WELL, AT LEAST TO ME IT IS THE BEST ONE.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Final Stand:

"LarryBoy," said Alfred. "Do you want us to come with you? We could help you stop Leon!"

"I dunno Alfred," said Esther. "The subject of the e-mail was 'COME ALONE!'" Annie laughed at her aunt's evil voice. LarryBoy looked towards them.

"I think you guys should come. I see this all of the time in the movies, they say "come alone" the person doesn't come alone, and everything works out fine. So...things will work out fine guys. Honest!"

Mr. Lunt fired up his Jet-pack, Esther and Bob got into the Bob-cycle, Annie and Alfred got into the Copter, and Charlie Pincher stayed in the Larry-Cave. "If you need my LarryBoy," he said. "I'll be on your belt buckle radio, and on all of your guys' transportation devices. Be careful out there!"

They all started their transportation devices up and zoomed out of the Larry-Cave. They kept going until they were outside. It was 4:00 in the morning. LarryBoy went over the speed limit on the Larry-Mobile. Why would it matter? No one was driving and the police weren't there to pull him over. The rest of the vehicles charged up speed too.

"Charlie," LarryBoy said. "Come in Charlie."

"I'm here," said Charlie. He appeared on the computer screen in the Larry-Mobile. "What do you need?"

"I was just making sure this worked," said LarryBoy. "We've all got to be careful." He charged up speed more. Finally, they were all at the 'Chili & Cheese' Restaurant. LarryBoy got out of the Larry-Mobile and motioned for the rest of the A.L.F. to stay put. LarryBoy went inside the place. Leon was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"LarryBoy," he said. "You made it...I'm so _THRILLED!_" He stepped closer. "Now, do you want to stop me? I don't think so... You see, you have been slowing me down this entire time LarryBoy, and I am getting sick of it. If you want to stop me, why not take one of those explosives and put it on my back to make me go BOOM? Huh?"

"I'm not like you, Leon," LarryBoy said. "I am not going to do something like that. You are still a vegetable, and you are still here. I am going to get you into jail...or maybe an asylum and then shut down your operation." LarryBoy plungered Leon's stem and pulled it into him. LarryBoy took his utility belt and caused a banana-cream pie to launch into his face and throw Leon back into the wall.

"Thanks for the pie, Lady-Boy!" said Leon. "I sure did enjoy it! He he he he he!" He whipped it off of his face and ran towards LarryBoy, just to punch him in the face with his invisible hand. LarryBoy plungered the ceiling and swung towards Leon to kick him into a table. Leon and jumped up and grabbed onto LarryBoy laughing happily. "I'm A Monkey! WOO-HOO! He he he!"

"Get off!" LarryBoy yelled. He flipped on his plunger, sending Leon hurtling into a table. Leon got up, seeming to not be hurt by it. He jumped up and grabbed hold of LarryBoy's other plunger.

"HELLO HELLO! WELCOME TO THE LEON SHOW! HA HA HA!" He screamed and laughed evilly into it. LarryBoy snapped his plunger back into his head and Leon's face slammed into the fin on LarryBoy's helmet. Leon fell over for a few seconds, dazed, but then he took his invisible hands and put black, rubber, gloves on them. LarryBoy could now see where Leon's hands were going easier. That also meant Leon's fighting skills were better. Leon punched LarryBoy in the face, sending LarryBoy a bit towards the ground. LarryBoy plungered Leon's face and pushed it towards the stove. Leon's back slammed into it, making him get very steaming hot.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" He cried. He took LarryBoy's plunger and pulled it into his fist, that made LarryBoy fall over on the ground. LarryBoy, thinking quickly, fired one of his super-suction ears and hit hit Leon in the face. LarryBoy pulled himself up and took the rubber gloves off of Leon's hands and pulled Leon forward. LarryBoy couldn't make out Leon's emotions and wrapped his plunger that wasn't attached to Leon around Leon's body and started to constrict him. The plunger fell off of Leon's face and he looked very pale. Almost pink, actually.

LarryBoy squeezed a little tighter and and let go. This time, Leon was weak and LarryBoy started to use gadget after gadget on him before he could get up. Leon then hit LarryBoy hard in the stomach after LarryBoy hit him with a red and yellow rubber chicken. He jumped back up and hit LarryBoy hard in the face again. He took a knife and cut LarryBoy's plunger like a cord and it whipped back into LarryBoy's face. He hit LarryBoy hard in the chest and he fell over. LarryBoy looked up towards his enemy.

"I have won LarryBoy," he said. "There is no way you can defeat me now." Just then, Leon heard a crash outside. His eyes widened and looked at LarryBoy with a twisted smile. "HA HA AH AH AH HA HA HA HA!" He started to laugh rather frightening this time...he was laughing THAT evilly. "I told you to come alone, but you didn't! You didn't come alone! He he he he he! I can't believe it, YOU FELL FOR MY TRAP! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now-" He placed a panel on the ground and it turned into a glass tube around them. "This goes two-hundred feet under the earth. It is there now. It is made of an invincible glass...and you didn't...didn't come alone!" He shook his head, very upset.

"I told you to come alone, but you didn't come alone. Now I will make you PAY for not following what I told you to do!" He took out a detonator and pushed the small green button at the top. Explosives flickered red everywhere. No matter what, Leon's bombs would blow up the entire restaurant and all of his friends.

"What about us?" asked Rob, coming from the kitchen.

"You can all die too!" Leon explained. "How about that?"

"I won't let you do this," said LarryBoy. "I will stop you!" LarryBoy slammed his plunger at the metal plating on the ground. He spun around and around until Leon dropped the detonator. "Look," said LarryBoy. "I'm a Larry-Go-Round!" He then flipped as high as he could go in this sphereish tube and landed on Leon. He looked around and found the switch on the metal panel and closed it, making the glass tube disappear into one metal panel. LarryBoy threw the panel at the wall and it ricochet off of the wall and into Leon as he was getting back up. Leon found the detonator right beside him, but before he could activate it, LarryBoy fired a plunger between his hand and the detonator. He then plungered the detonator and it zoomed into his helmet. He, after that, turned his head left and snapped his neck down and the item released. LarryBoy turned on his belt-buckle radio.

"Charlie," he said. "Tell Alfred to come in."

"Okay," said Charlie over the speaker. Alfred then automatically ran inside.

"Give me a thing of C-4," said LarryBoy. Alfred handed him a piece and LarryBoy pressed it against the detonator and the thing exploded. Leon scrambled for the metal panel and turned it on. He was protected in the glass-tube now...but it started to break. The metal panel was going to break and Leon was going to fall over two hundred feet because of his own invention. LarryBoy tried to do all of these ways to save Leon, but the ideas wouldn't work. His plungers wouldn't, Alfred's explosives wouldn't...and Leon...fell over two-hundred feet...to his death.

LarryBoy got on his knees. "I...I wasn't able to save him," he said.

"I know," said Alfred.

"I let him fall...It is all my fault."

"No it isn't Master Larry," said Alfred. "He grabbed for the malfunctioning device, he used it, and he wouldn't turn it off. It is not your fault." But this didn't stop LarryBoy from shedding a small tear. He let a person die...and he was the only person (besides Alfred) who was there.

Bob rushed into the 'Chili & Cheese'. LarryBoy's look told him everything he needed to know...

They had won, and the world was saved...

But maybe not just yet...

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter Sixteen of "VeggieTales: Business Chaos" I hope you have been enjoying it so far. Anyways, please keep reading and see what the finale will end up like!**

**-LBR900 Out**


	17. All Is Well

**So here is Chapter Seventeen. It will make you laugh, cry, and maybe make you want to punch me through your computer screen for saying that it will do those two things. Anyways, here is Chapter Seventeen!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: All Is Well:

LarryBoy raced in the Larry-Mobile. Charlie Pincher appeared on the monitor.

"So," said Charlie. "What happened?"

"Leon is dead," said LarryBoy. "Veggie-Vally, and the entire world, is now free from his reign of terror." LarryBoy looked towards the streets. "Alfred," he said into his in-plunger microphone.

"Yes Master Larry?" asked Alfred. "What is it?"

"We are not done yet. We've still got to worry about all of Leon's mind-controlled people. I know how to get them all back. You still have that voice morpher in the Larry-Computer?"

"Yes," said Alfred. "Of course I do."

"Okay," said LarryBoy. "We are going to the Larry-Cave now..."

6:00 a.m.

"It is okay now," said Bob.

"Everything is alright," Esther said. They were trying to comfort Annie, who has been recently scarred from all that has happened.

"We...almost died...so many times...so many times...," she said. Bob patted her on her brunette hair. "It is okay," he said. "LarryBoy saved everyone."

"Yeah," said LarryBoy. "I am that Hero, ya know?" They all chuckled at this a bit and then LarryBoy turned to Charlie Pincher. "Let me at the computer for a second. He got up to the Computer and turned on the voice-morpher. He put a recording of Leon into the computer and it recognized the voice for LarryBoy to speak into it. Alfred raised up the speaker so that it would broadcast all throughout Veggie-Vally. LarryBoy then spoke into the speaker.

"SLAVES! You'd better get towards BigIdea Studios pronto or I'll kill you all!" He yelled into it. The voice that came out though, sounded just like Leon's voice. LarryBoy got up and he, along with Charlie, Alfred, Bob, Annie, Esther, and Mr. Lunt went to the meeting room.

They got there and saw every single cop, worker at VeggieTales they knew, and even some other people that must have been tainted were there. LarryBoy looked shocked to have so many people there at once. Actually, it was making him feel uncomfortable. He then imagined all of them in their underwear...okay, that just made everything worse. LarryBoy then restrained himself.

"Leon is all mighty," he said. "And he is our hope to have the best of lives...sadly, Leon is feeling sick and he is in the Larry-Cave...but before he wanted you all to see him, he wanted you to all eat this piece of chocolate in case something happens." He took out a very...VERY big bag of their antidote-chocolates...it made at least 500 chocolates in all. They all started to grab for their own. Eventually, everyone in the room had their very own antidote-chocolate and were chewing away at them. Once they were all done, LarryBoy spoke up again. "Also," he said. "Leon doesn't want anyone to see him until 12:00 noon, sadly." They ended up all falling asleep, everyone in the room. The mind-controlled ones because the chocolates were causing it...and the A.L.F. because they haven't slept all night...and then they woke up two hours later.

"Hey," said Junior. "What just happened?"

Nebby K. Nezzer looked towards him. "I know, I remember being a slave to this red gourd of doom."

"I'll don't feel so good," said Jimmy. "I need to eat something now."

"Me too," said Jerry. "Get me something too!"

"Oi," said Pa Grape. "That didn't go so well...I am going insane because of that mishap. I can't believe I followed the orders of that guy..."

"I can't believe I tried to kill Larry and Annie...and all of them," said Petunia.

"Did that just happen?" Phillip, Annie's father said. "I tried to hurt my daughter! Where is this guy so that I can beat him up so hard that he would wish he would have never been born...and then punch him into February 31st!"

"He's not here Mr. Leek," said LarryBoy.

"What the heck?" he said. "I tried to hurt by little sister too! Okay, that does it...if I can't at least hit the guy who is responsible for this I will go crazy."

"Sorry Mr. Leek," said LarryBoy. "Leon is dead. You can't put your anger out on him. Sorry..."

"Oh," said Mr. Leek. "Okay then-what are you looking at?" He then tackled Miss Achmeetha and they got into a very unusual fight.

"I guess that is what happens when some crazy red gourd-nugget mind-controls you to hurt your daughter and little sister," said Mr. Lunt.

"I guess so," said Alfred. Alfred looked towards the doorway, where Allison was there along with Rob & Harry. Allison looked around in all directions. "Oh,"...she cried. "Oh, I can't believe I tried to hurt my friends...this is terrible...eh..." She was then slapped by Mr. Leek in the face.

"That is what you get for helping the mad man who made me hurt my family! Come here!" He then dived into her and they were outside the meeting room fighting.

"I guess that he is getting his anger out on someone reasonable now," said Mr. Lunt. Miss Achmeetha got up from the floor.

"What just happened?" she asked. "Why did I get beaten up by Mr. Leek?"

"I guess bad things just tend to happen to you," said LarryBoy. He then focused his attention on Rob & Harry. "So," said LarryBoy. "You helped Leon take control of our city...and you tried various attempts at murder...I wonder what their punishment should be?"

"Don't hurt us like you did to Mr. Nugget sir," said Harry. "We didn't mean to do nothing wrong, ya know? He threatened to kill us!" LarryBoy leaned over, took the cigarette out of Harry's mouth and then smashed it in his invisible hand.

"So did we," said LarryBoy. "But you still helped...so uh, Do we have LIFE IN PRISON?"

"Survey Says?" Mr. Lunt yelled motioning towards the cops.

Two cops, one a carrot and the other a buff zucchini went up to Rob and Harry and snapped handcuffs on the twos' invisible wrists. "You two and the apple girl are going for fifty years in prison. Hopefully then you will figure out what happens when you try to take over the force," the zucchini said.

"You tell 'em coppers!" Mr. Lunt cheered. Mr. Lunt went towards Ellen. "Baby? Have you been alright?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm happy that I am not mind-controlled anymore."

"You know," said Mr. Lunt. "I saved everyone quite a few times in that little adventure. You might call me the most heroic person in this room besides Larry, Archie, Bob, Esther, and Annie."

"I heard," said Ellen. "You are quite a hero."

"Ha!"

"So Larry," Bob said. "What should we do now? Leon is gone, and it has been a rough time."

"Uh," Larry pondered this for a second, but then he fell over on the floor and fell back asleep...

"I've got her!" said Phillip Leek, holding Apply by her big leaf. He tossed her knocked-out body to the police and went away satisfied.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter Seventeen Of VeggieTales: Business Chaos!**

**Trivia:**

**The original A.L.F. team included LarryBoy, Alfred, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Bob, and Pa Grape. I modified it later, noticing that there were no female characters.**


	18. The Very Short Ending Chapter

**So...here is an extremely short Chapter Eighteen. This is the last one. I mostly just felt that Mr. Leek throwing a knocked out Apply to the cops was not a very good ending.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Very Short Ending Chapter:

"I guess it all worked out pretty well," said Larry.

"Here, here," said Archibald. "It did all work out."

"Yeah," said Bob.

"Except for Leon, Rob, Harry, and Allison," said Annie.

"Don't mention that," said Mr. Lunt. "It is depressing. Everybody knows the best part of that adventure was all the stuff with me in it."

"Right," said Larry. "What about the readers?"

"What about them," said Mr. Lunt. "I thought that we weren't supposed to break the fourth wall anymore."

"Nah," said Larry. "I think the best part was when Bob came back to our side."

"Ah," said Mr. Lunt. "It was okay."

"So Bob," Larry said. "What are we going to do for the next VeggieTales production. I guess it will be hard to do LarryBoy: The Return Of The Bad Apple now, won't it."

"I don't know...but maybe we can think of something else."

"You are all great guys," said Larry..."Also..."

A dramatic music started to play from nowhere and Larry jumped from his chair in his LarryBoy costume and exclaimed "I! AM! THAT! HERO!"

* * *

"Thanks for reading everyone. I'm Mr. Lunt. Talk about how awesome I was by reviewing...or something."

"LUNT!"

"Okay...okay, you don't have to review at all...or maybe you can...and in the meantime talk about how awesome the Lunt was."

"LUNT!"

"Okay...okay. Thank you for reading. This is Mr. Lunt, the guy who was featured in productions like 'VeggieTales: Rack, Shack, and Benny,' 'A VeggieTales Movie: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything,' and what you have just recently read 'VeggieTales: Business Chaos.' Also, Luntrocks9000-"

"LUNT!"

"Okay...okay. Larryboyrocks9000 needs your help. What should we write next? Should it be Minnesota Cuke & The Search For David's Crown, or a Cartoon Adventures Of LarryBoy Fanfiction Titled: "LarryBoy and the Weather Man.

David's Crown will include Minnesota, Julia, and Rattan a.k.a Me, as we search for the sacred crown of King David. A zucchini wants to use it to take over the world, for he thinks that the future title of David's crown gave him the power to take down the Goliath...yeah, he was a bit confused.

In "LarryBoy & The Weather Man" Alvin is going to plan to take over Bumblyburg by gaining a device to control the weather and make it extreme. LarryBoy won't listen to the help of any of his super friends or his regular friends to stop Alvin, so it is going to be tough. There might be a bit of LarryBoy/Viki in this one...no one knows yet.

Vote for one of these on the profile page for Larryboyrocks9000.

Goodnight everybody!


End file.
